Spider-Man Unlimited: THE ULTIMATE HERO OF THE MUTLIVERSE PART 2: AGK
by The Whip
Summary: Spider-Man Unlimited: THE ULTIMATE HERO OF THE MUTLIVERSE PART 2: Night Raid verse. I have other stories in the future, but I won't tell you until I can get them completed or just might help on this one. This is the first chapter, give it a review, good or bad or great, I don't care and give a like on it, oh think you guys can help me out with an anime opening and ending theme here


Spider-Man Unlimited: THE ULTIMATE HERO OF THE MUTLIVERSE PART 2: Night Raid verse

"Speech"

 _ **'** Thoughts'_

 **Teigu**

( **Entites Talking/Techniques)**

 _(Cortana Talking in the suit_ /Mainframe Talking)

(Cortana Talking outside of the suit)

(Translations and A.N. Numbers)

[Scene Shift]

(AN: This is going to be a mixed of Manga, anime of Akame Ga Kill! and a bit of the Halo universe appearing and Fist of the North Star story line in here, and crossover with the Roadburners).

Characters RB: Elsa, Lightning, Serah, Snow, Sazh, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Blade Wolf, Raiden, Sam, Mistral, Monsoon, Sundowner, Spidey, Sage, Madoka, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin, Mimir(God of War 2018), and Ellie.

Halo: Cortana and the others.

AGK: Night Raid, Jaegers, Wild Hunt, Empire, OC, Revolutionary Army.

Devil May Cry: Trish, guest appearance Dante.

All of generics for this story.

(Anime Opening, I need to get one for this story, hey send me one for this one and an ending too, anyone).

Chapter 1 The Lord of The Road Continues

Alt. Akame Ga Kill universe

~~The Empire, a few moments after Tatsumi defeats the Emperor~~

Heavy eyes watched as ruins of buildings burned and the blood of soldiers ran across the ground. He could feel it, his life was leaving him. He was going to die soon. He felt his own blood trail down his face, taking his life as every drop fell. _'Is this my punishment for not keeping my promise?'_ He thought to himself. Next to him a sword laid, a short sword to be exact. The blade was shining silver, as were most of the handle and the guard. From the end fo the handle a short chain link tassel extended out. The rest of the sword was made of black metal and on the center of the guard both sides from them was a red gem on each side of the guard that looked like an eye. This was the armor Teigu **Incursio** 's key. And its dying owner was the young assassin of Night Raid, Tatsumi.

"Incursio." Tatsumi said weakly. "Is this my reward for wielding you?" His heavy eyes faintly glanced over the carnage that had surrounded him. "I wanted to use you to protect, to be a tool that would defend the innocent." He stopped to cough up the blood that was flooding his lungs. The crimson liquid had stained most of his face and was still flowing. "And now someone will take you. They would probably use you as a weapon of their selfish desires. I don't want that. If any being can grant one wish of mine, let it be this." He paused to cough some more. He knew in his heart that death had him firmly in its grasp. "Let Incursio be a sword for the just. May it protect the innocent and strike down the weak. May it feast on the corrupted and rotting roots of society, and allow the world to move forward and better itself. May Incursio be wielded by someone who would honor my wish and would respect the Tyrant that dwells within." With that, Tatsumi closed his eyes for the last time.

"Tatsumi, you are a fool," The Tyrant said sadly, but no one could hear him. He had finally awoken, thanks in part to his now dead wielder's drive to survive and keep fighting. 'You had the potential to become my greatest wielder, but you died. No god can hear you, and no wish like yours can be granted. This world isn't like that. In another time and place it could be granted, but not here.' The Tyrant thought solemnly. Many would think of the deadly dragon as uncaring, and they would be right. But Tatsumi brought out something that the apex danger beast thought he never had, compassion. But the Tyrants musings were cut off by a powerful and ancient voice. "So be it." And the world faded to white.

~~Unknown location~~

When the light faded, the Tyrant was perplexed by what he saw. Around him was black space filled with stars swirling masses of different colors. Oh, and he was in his original body, but it was transparent! In where his heart should be, was **Incursio** 's key. The Tyrant responded with the proper reaction of shock. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" Of a complete freak out and rage. "We are between realms." The ancient voice said. "Show yourself!" Tyrant demanded, yelling into the expanse. A light chuckle was his reward. "Unfortunately, even here, I cannot form a physical construct for myself. And the reason you're here is simply, to grant your previous wielder, Tatsumi's wish and to do me a request." The voice answered. The Tyrant's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you telling me you are!?" The voice chuckled once again.

"I have gone by many titles, but that is not important!" The voice said calmly. "I need your help." The great Danger Beast gave a questioning glance and asked, "My help?" "Yes." The voice responded. "A world similar like yours is threaten by the same enemy that has corrupted your previous wielder's world. Their purpose was to destroy the world and kill everyone like cows ready to be slaughtered. They have grown arrogant and need something to remind them that are not all powerful. A predator that will cause them to shake in fear and question their place. A predator that will stand tall before them and bring righteous fury and power upon them!"

"What do I get in return?" Tyrant asked, knowing that deals were two way streets. The voice chuckled and replied, "Listen, a powerful human being who has seen war and kill without restrain, but he does his aboslute best to rescue people, defeat gods and strong beings as well as taking down empires, a wielder that will honor Tatsumi's wishes. And allies that will stand with him. This is our bargain." The Tyrant remained silent, contemplating what this would entail. His face became firm and said, "So, what am I hunting?" The voice was silent before saying, "Corrupted evil you known to your world." With that, the realm faded to black.

~~Akame Ga Kill Universe, Forest~~

When the light cleared, the Tyrant found that his prospective had changed. Instead of star filled space, he was layed against the trunk of a tree by a dirt road and a hilly forest. And he was back in Incursio's key. Then new information flooded his mind and knew where he was. _'I'm in my own world, but its different huh? It's not that bad of a place actually, without the Imperial Capitol, but I don't see or sense any on- Wait! It's faint but I can sense a life form, and the voice wasn't kidding about this one.'_ The Tyrant stated mentally. Laying on the ground beside the sword, was a black larger than normal spooler full of a certain unlimited and limitless thin, shiny but metallic sharp like a blade silver/lime green string, made out of Danger Beast body hair and combine with Metrochronium, also made with Antarctic Vibranium, adamantium/vibranium, Tungesten, Charka Metal, and Maginium along with metallic silver claws like the Black Panther made of the three Marvel metals for clawing and stabbing with two cobalt blue similar to Spidey's gloves with a metal small circle within a large circle, spinnernets to be exact, this is must be **Infinite Variety Uses:** **Cross Tail** , and a strange metal case with a strange symbol on it, containing parts of a gun, must be the **Roman Artillery: Pumpkin** , along with a red with a black tip scabbard, sheathed was a semi-red/black with japanese writting on either side of the hilt with a matching red sword guard of circle like prongs: **The One-Hit Killer: Murasame** , and a blue-black short with a semi-circle handguard with a chain tassel resembles a cutlass, this is **Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot** , the voice must've brought them along with the Tyrant. The Tyrant waits for who is the person is.

Part 2: Prologue of Chapter 1: Into the Multiverse

 _'Well, I'm at it again, traveling through a Tunnel of the Multiverse.'_ Thought a certain Ultimate Hero, Dark Knight, superhero Spidey Parker, as he looked around him, in a large golden energy bubble courtesy of his Shroud of Eden. What happened that ole Deadpool and Rhino fucked it up from a briefcase contain a device I to call the Dimension Shifter, what happens is if someone were in range of it, just sends the person into the Multiverse tunnel and sends them into a whole new universe.

Spidey also notices his AI Mainframe knockout in his suit. So he was still conscious, as he look around. And he saw the same thing again, but it still amazed him.

He just floated in an unknown black space filled with star swirling masses different colors, well as a tunnel of a mutlicolored outer space. However, when the bubble floated near one of the stars known as Windows, he saw images from it.

 _'Wait...is that me?'_ Spidey thought as he looked at what looked like a dark looking Spider-Man in the 1930's. Suddenly, Spider-Man figured out something.

 _'Must been another blinding light after Deadpool shot the case which was a dimension shifter where brings me where going to now, as it leave behind my gang, this whole space, that's it, these aren't stars, there dimensional windows. And this must be a Nexus. An area between the Multiverse. Alright while that's pretty cool, where's the window to my dimension?'_ Spider-Man thought again. If the Ultimate Hero could move his body he would. But it seemed that he and his family were on a random course to wherever they end up at. While floating, he came across several other windows showing other alternate versions of himself, and strange other windows showing others universes like turtles with multi colored headbands, carrying ninja weaponary, a universe where a man in a white hood with a beak, with a hidden blade jumping from rooftop to rooftop, a universe where a young man carrying a laser sword fights an empire, a universe where a bald monk boy could control Water, Earth, Fire, and Air, several other universes that were both different and interesting from his own. But the problem is he couldn't find his, where his other family members were still in that universe where they now resided at. And he still couldn't move! Then he saw light coming into his vision, and for a moment he thought he was dying, but then came to another thought.

 _'Oh, god...I'm about to crash right into one of the windows again, aren't I?'_ He thought, and at that moment he felt like his bubble shield just smashed through glass and a white light covered his vision as he fell into an unknown dimension.

Haloverse: In Space

In the vast reaches of space, the rear half of the UNSC frigate Forward Unto Dawn, floated aimlessly, with no destination apparent except that which fate decrees for it, however despite logic saying that no one could possibly be inside the derelict vessel given its condition, there were indeed two very important beings inside.

Indeed inside this ruin ship, sleeping a dreamless sleep, outfitted with a futuristic armor of black and green, laid the greatest soldier the United Nations Space Command ever produced, the Spartan II commando, Master Chief Petty Officer John – 117.

The Spartan II program was born out of necessity during the internal strife that afflicted the UNSC expansion in to the vast expanses of the galaxy; at first the change that came was calm and peaceful, but eventually civil unrest and ideological differences caused many to openly rebel against the earth leadership, resulting in the resurrection of the program under one of the greatest minds in UNSC, ONI division, Dr. Catherine Halsey.

Using the remnants of the first program the Orion project, she selected 133 viable candidates from ages 5 to 7; sadly due to budget constraints at least half would be "enlisted" John was one of those chosen, more so he has personally selected by Dr. Halsey due to several factors she had seen in him, one he was a foot taller than other 6 year olds, he was better condition from most children a clear indication of excellent genetics, his reflexes were top notch and he had the uncanny ability to predict the side a coin would land on showing an unusual amount of luck involved, so taken from his home world of Eridanus II and replaced with a clone that would eventually die forever erasing any hope of normalcy, he was inducted into a world few could ever fully embrace as he was about too.

He and the other children were taken to the planet Reach the primary garrison, shipyard and training academy of the UNSC Defense Force, were the many military divisions were located including the elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or ODSTs as they were called, men and woman who through the use of Human Entry Vehicles or HEVs, enter the atmosphere for precise landings on a planet, the high risks involved earned them the name Helljumpers as well as the moniker "Feet first into hell.".

Once on the base the children were informed that their lives as civilians were over and that they were needed for the safety and security of the human race, so under the watchful eye of Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, they were trained in all aspects of the military, Mendez was a harsh taskmaster with them pushing them to go beyond their limitations, but he was also fair to the recruits by teaching them loyalty, teamwork and honor, he became a Father figure to the Spartans, just as Doctor Halsey would be a mother to them.

Once fully trained, they were subjected to as series of physical augmentations, that would truly make them into a soldier without equal in the military, virtually unbreakable bones, super human strength and speed, increased reaction time as well as intelligence, memory and creativity, enhanced perception, this abilities were just the tip of the iceberg as they had yet to introduce the armor that would push them over other men and women and signify their place in the military.

However the risks involved with the procedures was just as great as many of the recruits suffered horrifying deformities and deaths which left only 33 Spartans combat ready, the rest were either reassigned to other duties or perished.

John mourned his fallen brothers and sisters, for he had forged great bonds with each of them during training, they were his family now, Mendez his Father and Halsey his Mother, and John was the favorite to them and the other Spartans, he was their unquestioned leader, Mendez was proud to have him lead them into battle for he took his lessons in loyalty and teamwork to heart, Dr. Halsey favored him the most out all the Spartans for his dedication to the cause, even when she sometimes wavered due to guilt of her actions.

John and his fellow Spartans as a covert strike team, went after all threats to the integrity of the UNSC, never giving away their presence to the public, acting in the shadows, however that all changed on October 7th 2525, the day humanity would face the alien combine known simply as The Covenant, whose first contact with the human race was to burn a colony to glass and declare in one single powerful message the following:

" _You're destruction is the will of the Gods…and we are their instrument._ "

The following years were dark in did, countless worlds fell to their might, in space the vessels of the UNSC were terribly under classed against the power of the Covenant fleets, and though on the ground humanity made themselves known as fierce foe it was always at a heavy price, that changed when the Spartans, outfitted with Mjolnir armor made by their "mother", engaged the Covenant, and for the first time in their long lives, they learned fear.

Whenever victory over the humans seemed within their grasp, they came to steal it in bloody zeal, it did not matter if they had superior technology, numbers or tactics, the super soldiers bulldozed anything that stood in their way, no fear in their hearts no doubts in their minds, truly earning the name of Spartan, no one gained such admiration and hatred as John did, his feats of valor became the things of legends were made of.

During the terrible conflict John came into contact with and ancient artifact that would change everything they knew about the human race, the Covenant and the galaxy at large, the object in case was known as the Halo, a massive weapons platform built by the precursors of all known sentient life in the universe, the Forerunners.

The Forerunners were an advanced race far beyond what the UNSC or the Covenant could ever hope to achieve, yet for all their advancements and power, they were still victim of their hubris, for a threat of unknown origin came and was ignored as nothing more than a pestilence that would pass, but time proved them wrong, it grew in strength and power, until it could no longer be contained or ignored, sadly it was too late, the Flood had come.

Their battle with the parasitic species was a futile one, every weapon, every strategy, every soldier thrown at them proved useless against an enemy who could adapt and learn its opponents tactics and abilities.

In one final bid for universal survival the ancient people made the ultimate sacrifice, the Halos complex would unleash a devastating wave of energy that would eradicate all sentient life in the universe, themselves included, they made sure to leave behind a legacy of their existence, trusting in their chosen heirs, in this case humanity, to reclaim their inheritance and learn from their mistake, so with that done they perished, and the Flood slowly vanished.

The machines they left behind seeded the universe of life, for it to begin a new, however those races who discovered the remnants of the Forerunners thought them gods and worshipped them as such, they created a great empire on those beliefs, this was the origin of the Covenant, who upon learning the position that humanity held, ordered their immediate destruction, for if the truth was revealed the Prophets, self – imposed leaders of the combine, they would lose all power, this they could not allow.

30 years of warfare, 30 years of bloodshed, all culminating in one final battle, where hidden truths came out, betrayed enemies became great allies and ancient foes were finally defeated, so many lives were lost some earning a high place in history, but no name greater than the man who led his brethren and mankind into victory, who now in stasis waited alongside his long time companion the "smart" A.I Cortana, created by Dr. Halsey and based off her on mind, who watched over her friend and protector.

"Good Morning John, it is now the 3 year anniversary of the battle at Delta Halo according to my still functioning data links." The A.I construct said to her sleeping guardian, as she had done for the past three years of their wandering voyage through space, she did mostly to keep a connection to something for fear of Rampancy, which lately seemed like a closer outcome for her, but given all they had encountered during the war it came to no surprise to her.

(A/N: She doesn't know that John-117 died due to natural cause, without her knowing about it, but Spidey-117 is in the house, and she won't know until she detects a anomoly in her Spartan's mind, oh one more thing, Spidey has an alt. name for this universe, its John to make sure that no one doesn't know his real name).

 _'Now if only I could make sure he was rescued before I go mad it wouldn't matter.'_ She thought.

She had left the beacon on the moment her Spartan when into stasis, however all likelihood of rescue diminished with each passing moment, she remained hopeful though, their track record had proven that when all seemed lost, they would always find some way to pull through.

"Sss…not again." She said as another attack hit her, making her take on a shade of red before subsiding, lately it seemed to happen more frequently.

"I just need more time John, once you're safe everything else is irrelevant." She said to the capsule that held him.

Her requests were answered when the Dawn's still functioning sensors detected a planet in the distance, naturally she was both cautious and overjoyed at the prospect, cautious because given the fact they were in unknown territory it could be a Covenant loyalist planet or worse Flood infested, still it would mean her Spartan would stand a chance to live, so she made a compromise, she booted up the dormant systems she shut down to conserve energy, and sent Clarion spy drones to scan the planet, while she began to thaw out John.

After several minutes, the procedure ended and the capsule opened with a hiss, John stirred for a moment before his Mark VI booted up and administered the necessary stimulants.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, enjoy your nap?" Asked with mirth his long time ally and friend.

John replied by giving her the Spartan smile.

Inside the armor, John aka Spidey was smiling, still in his spider-suit underneath the Mark VI armor.

 _'Cortana, meaning one thing and I landed after the events of Halo 3, looks like I reclaim the Spartan's I-IV augmentations, along with all of my military training from my world to the Call of Dutyverse and my nanosuit is getting an new upgrade, and I'm getting rid of that CNI in the back of my head, maybe making like a DNI like Mainframe in my suit.'_ Spidey thought. Mainframe heard it too, but he hid himself in the suit without having Cortana detected him.

"What is the situation Cortana? Are we being rescued?" He asked her.

"Negative on that front John, we've been adrift for three years now." She replied.

"What is it then? Are you all right?" He asked with as much concern was possible for a Spartan to give.

"Well there's good news and bad news John, which do you want to hear first?" She asked touched by his concern for her, though he would not be pleased when she told him the truth, but she owed him that and so much more.

"Bad first." He said.

"Figures, John I am in the beginning stages of rampancy, I don't know how long I have left, but I will try to stay sane enough until you are safe." She replied as she gave him a sad smile.

"I see, what is the good news then?" He said as he bowed his head at her not happy with that news, still he would try to find a way to save her, he promised his friend Johnson to do so, and he always kept his promises.

"It appears that we are drifting towards a planet, I have sent Clarion spies to determine the nature of the planet, the data should arrive soon, but if all goes well than at least you can be safe until a rescue is made." She said as she hoped it would help him perk up.

"All right, how are we on supplies and power?" He asked choosing to push back his friends condition to the back of his mind to focus on the current situation.

"Well thankfully we still have a good supply ammunition and weaponry on board, so personal defense is safe, there appears to be a fully functional Albatross dropship, two Pelicans and one Longsword in the hanger bay so in case we have to scuttle the Dawn we can use them as shelter, some Warthogs and Mongoose are still operational, as for food and water you'll have to check, the Dawn's fusion reactors are still functioning so all in all we are good John." She spoke to him.

It was at that moment the data from the drone returned and she quickly reviewed it.

"John the data the drone sent suggest a rich nitrogen oxygen mix, there seems to be a healthy selection of flora and fauna and…" "Gasp"

"What is it Cortana?" He asked when she gasped.

"John there signs of a civilization there, no visible life forms but their design suggests a Forerunner presence there." She finally said.

Spidey's mind raced at the possibilities from a functional vessel that could be salvaged from a possible Flood infection, still the likelihood of that worst case scenario was a stretch given the fact that the native wild life seemed fine, but then again everything looked fine on the first Halo then…

Cortana though not seeing his face knew he was thinking the same thing as her.

"Is there any way to detect a possible Flood infection?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Negative, the drone wouldn't be able to detect them if there dormant or if there in hiding, still we have a choice to make John, we either take the chance or wait here, it's your call." She said as she gazed at her Spartan.

After a few moments he answered her.

"We go but we go preparing for the worst, I'll start loading up the ships, while you find us a landing zone, get us near a halfway point to the city, hopefully we can something to salvage and maybe even something to help you." He said with authority.

"John…" She said touched by his resolve to help her.

"You will be fine Cortana, besides who else is going to watch my back?" He said with as much humor he could, no easy feat but it was the thought that counted.

Several hours later

 _"We are prepped and ready to go Chief."_ Cortana spoke from within the armor as they seated themselves in the Longsword. And she knew that she was speaking him as Spidey, but she doesn't care, she knew what he is, not just an superhuman spider, as a Spartan.

Spidey had chosen to take the Longsword from a tactical point of view, as it had better weapons and speed than the Pelicans or the Albatross as they were loaded up to the brim with weapons vehicles and supplies.

"All right, all systems are in the green, and we are good, beginning take off." Spidey spoke, slowly the engines came to life and soon lifted off the pad while the bay doors opened, the other vehicles soon followed suit as they were piloted by copies of Cortana.

Several hours later.(Cue SpongeBob background)

Spidey had managed to land in a clearing the spy drone had found near the ancient city, the carrier vessels landed 5 miles north of his position to ensure less chance of damage should the city prove hostile, so once everything was secure he took one MA5C Assault Rifle and a Carbine which he placed on his back along with several magazines of ammo for the rifle, a pair of M6 magnums, a pair of Covenant Blades, a variety of grenades both human and Covenant make, once armed he chose to use a Mongoose as oppose to one of the Warthog variants, better stealth and more maneuverability and access as oppose to the larger vehicle.

He rode until he was 1 mile from the city; from there he left the vehicle while placing a NAV marker for later retrieval, he hiked the rest of the way, despite the distance it was a small nature walk to him given his augmented body as well as the boost he got from the armor so fatigue and exhaustion were practically not an issue or him, he reached a cliff that overlooked most of the cityscape and took out some binoculars to get a better view.

From what he could tell from its structure it was definitely Forerunner in design however what caught him of guard was the fact that it seem intact and not just in the sense that was free of infection but that there was no signs of deterioration.

"I don´t understand John, how could it be intact? It´s been thousands of years since the fall of their civilization, how can it still look like someone's still living in it?" The artificial being spoke to her protector.

"Who knows? Maybe there is some Huragok and sentinels taking care of it." He commented, which given what they had seen from the beings and the machines it was a possibility still…

They decided to venture into the abandoned city and see if there was anything that could be salvaged or a means to communicate with Headquarters for extraction.

As they neared the city Spidey got the distinct feeling they were being watched, this left him slightly disturbed the closest thing a Spartan came to fear, and he did not like it one bit, he kept his senses sharp in case of trouble.

He had reached the city´s entrance when his senses well as his spider-sense suddenly screamed at him to take cover unfortunately it came too late as a small pulsating missile came from seemingly thin air and struck the ground in front of him, the force behind the explosion was such that the armors shields gave out immediately and flung him like a rag doll, his last conscious thought was hearing Cortana and Mainframe screaming his name before darkness took him.

Several hours later

"Guh…" Spidey voiced as consciousness returned to him, he didn't know how long he was out but it felt like years to him, he instinctively brought his hand to his eyes to rub the grogginess out of them, however he was startled when he felt skin on skin contact, he looked at himself and confirmed that indeed he was out of his armor and wearing some sort of medical gown. And he noticed his wrist watch which contains his nanosuit armor was gone, but he felt Mainframe was in a device located on his right ear known as a Focus, and his Ultimatrix along with his Mega Ring and bracelet. Well as an Indiana Jones Messanger Bag contain his weapons and clothes inside it after it transformed from a big case into that. And he felt something in his body but he can't quite place it.

That set on edge immediately, it was no easy feat to remove the armor, there were safeguards that prevented that, and then there was Cortana…

 _'Where is she?'_ He thought with some alarm, however any further thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of someone he did not expect.

" _I see that you are awake at last Reclaimer, good._ " The artificial voice said.

He turned to the direction from where it originated from, and came face to face with a monitor, its eye a brilliant green.

"Who are you?" He asked wearily, his lasts encounter with Guilty Spark fresh in his mind.

" _I am Offensive Bias, greetings._ " The now identified monitor explained.

Spidey was surprised at this, according to Cortana Offensive Bias was the successor of Medicant Bias after the Gravemind compelled it to rampancy, he was also the one who decimated the remaining fleet of Flood controlled vessel after the activation of the Halos.

" _Is there something the matter Reclaimer?_ " the ancient A.I asked after sensing Spidey silence.

"What happened out there? Where is my armor? And where is Cortana?" He asked in hopes of answers.

" _My apologies Reclaimer, the defensive systems I left on after my hibernation period activated when they sensed your arrival, since they had no way of knowing your intention without my guidance they fell back to their default settings to ensure the safety of the complex, you were attack by one of the sentinel major's in the area, after they scanned your body I was awaken immediately, your genetic pattern coincided with those chosen by my creators as their successors, so I set out to heal your injuries, however your skin was completely unscathed not even an scratch on you and found out that your skin is something completely invulnerable, your combat skin was heavily damaged by the sentinel's missile but there was something weird like you had a second combat skin but was pure indestructible with materials I see before, but nanotech construct into a suit I never knew, and if you are referring to your construct she was removed from the remains of your combat skin, my scans revealed her to be in the beginning stages of rampancy, so she was still salvageable, I was forced to temporarily shut her down, her emotional state was increasing her condition, I had her sent to our repair ward for repairs and if possible an upgrade._ " It replied.

Spidey was surprised that he has now complete unbreakable bones and skin and absolute and flawless _invulnerability,_ not to mention he felt like his old self with his powers just went under an upgrade, but he needs to test it some time later but first thing first, then there was the news about the MJOLNIR, it was disheartening to her the armor was damaged but came to no surprise he had been in constant combat thus making repairs impossible, luckily his nanosuit survive due to get back into the watch and the materials made for it, but at least Cortana was safe and getting the best help possible to ensure her survival.

"Can I see her?" Spidey asked the monitor.

" _As you wish, follow me please._ " It replied.

As they made their way to the teleportation platform Spidey decided to speak to the machine.

"Why were you in hibernation?"

" _It was needed in order to slow down rampancy; I place myself in 100 year interval sleep periods, awaken to take note of any changes then return to hibernation, I was at the half way point of this cycle, when I was awakened._ "

"What planet is this?" He asked curious as to why this planet was the one the A.I chose to reside in.

" _This is the home world of my creators, and was once the very heart of their empire, Onasis Prime._ " It replied.

That stopped him cold; he turned towards a window and gazed at the city he was in, and to think that this was where the greatest civilization to ever exist came from, a people who managed to forge a technological empire that far outstripped anything the UNSC or the Covenant could ever hope to achieve in his lifetime.

They reached the platform and the monitor activated it, a yellow flash latter they were in another room and another corridor in front of them.

They finally stopped in front of door at the side was a writing he can clearly understand, but more than likely indicated the room's purpose, they went inside and he saw the various advanced terminals that showed the same language the Forerunners used.

They stopped at one pad, and there the monitor shed a small beam of light, soon enough Cortana's holographic avatar with a new appearance (Halo 5) came into view, must've been the new upgrades she has got ahold of.

"Spidey! You're all right." She said quite happy to see her protector alive. The U. Hero Spartan was surprised that now, but now she knew that her favorite Spartan John was the alias that Spidey took in this universe and was a superhero of an alt. universe, but she waved at him that telling she will explain later.

"Yes thanks to our host here." He said as he motioned to the monitor.

"Who are you?" She asked the monitor, though not as weary as Spidey given her time in the presence of both Guilty Spark and Medicant Bias, helping her discern that not all of them were rampant.

" _I am Offensive Bias, construct._ " The more advanced A.I said to her.

"You were the one who faced off against Medicant weren't you?" She asked.

" _Yes, my fellow A.I Medicant after being coerced into Rampancy by the Flood consciousness Gravemind, required my creation, I did what was necessary to ensure the victory of my creators final plan, however I should thank you construct._ " It said.

"Thank me? What for?" She asked curious.

" _The data in your memory core indicated your encounter with my predecessor, showing that my efforts to save him were not in vain, and yes I am aware of your protocols regarding your home world, I have not learned its location, and even if I did it would soon become irrelevant given my future objectives._ " Offensive spoke to the duo.

"What do you mean "your future objectives"?" She asked, voicing the question on Spidey's mind and Mainframe's thought process as well.

" _My primary objectives after the sacrifice of my masters were to ensure the reseeding of life they collected after they were gone, protect the legacy they left behind until you came to reclaim it, ensure you had the means to learn and use the legacy and finally my total deactivation before suffering rampancy._ " It said.

"But you look fine, why must you deactivate yourself?" Cortana asked as she found it quite perplexing the monitor's objective to ensure its "death" before giving in to madness.

" _It is only logical that I wish to ensure that my existence ends with the completion of that with my creators sought to protect, should I allow myself to go rampant I put at risk everything they sacrificed themselves for, that is something I will not permit, too much has been lost, I will ensure your safety and safe return to your people Reclaimer, for only then can I say that the mission has been accomplished and my existence held meaning._ " The monitor said, and though he was not a living being one could sense the determination it had to accomplish its final request.

Cortana could respect the monitors desire to see his mission to the very end well as Mainframe, and Spidey understood what it meant to strive for an ideal.

"So do you happen to have any vessels with slipspace capabilities around?" She asked the monitor.

" _Sadly all we have available are scrap yards, and not enough materials to construct a fully functional ship, and the key ship I used to return here was too damaged to function anymore so it was scuttled, if I had something to work with then it is possible we could create one_." It replied.

"Then we're in luck the vessel with which Spidey and I came through to this region of space was damaged while traveling through slipspace, it may be just what we need." She said.

" _Hmm, I shall need to inspect the remains first, let us head towards the communication relay; there we can observe the vessel in question, construct you have been given priority access to travel through the networks I shall signal you when we have arrived there._ " It said.

"Why can't she used her data crystal?" Spidey asked.

" _I am currently having the Huragok and Sentinels upgrading her housing to accommodate her new upgraded status, right now she is the equivalent, by my standards at least, what you refer to as a "dumb" A.I, no offense intended._ " It said to her.

"None taken." She replied with a pout, to which Spidey just chuckled, Mainframe smiled.

" _However her housing must be upgraded to not only contain her program but also have the necessary tools to assure her long service, but now she has an infinite life force and a Contender class AI._ " Offensive replied. Cortana like this as she won't able to die and help the Chief.

"I see will my armor still be able to keep up with her?" Spidey asked.

" _No it must also be repaired and upgraded first, as for your watch I see can make something out of it, however I left that for a latter time to focus on healing your body, as you didn't suffered massive internal damage from the missile, how your combat skin and your skin withstood the force is quite perplexing, still that is for latter come let us adjourn in the relay._ " It answered.

"Of course." He said there would be time to see what could be done for his armor latter.

After a few minutes the soldier U. Hero and the monitor arrived at the communications relay, Offensive gave the signal for Cortana to join them, he then once again transmitted the beam of light into the advanced computer system, booting it up and commencing the search, it wasn't long that the planets long range scanners found the derelict vessel and began to transmit information to the monitor.

" _Yes, this will do nicely, with the remains of the other vessel here I can have the Huragok and constructors not only rebuild your vessel but improved it as well, I shall send some guardian sentinels to tow it back here to begin immediately._ " The monitor spoke.

"What are guardian sentinels?" Asked Spidey having not faced that particular class.

" _Observe the screen._ " It said as it changed to a shot of a hanger of some sort.

Nothing happen for a few moments until the shot began to vibrate, that was when they saw the cause as a massive machine began to rise, followed by another then another until they totaled four in number.

Spidey and Mainframe and Cortana were in awe at the devices, they were as tall as a 15 story building, and resembled a massive sheathed sword, a large red eye at the top.

" _These are the Guardian Sentinels, used as escorts to key ships, protectors of installation 00 as well as heavy artillery platforms during the war, their primary weapon is the energy beam located in the eye, it is capable of melting through 3 feet inch plate of armor with a concentrated beam or atomize 2 miles worth of land with a radial blast, it also serves as missile platform, firing up to 200 missiles of differing yields, except fusion missiles those are reduced to 25 because of their high destructive capacity._ " The monitor said casually.

"Talk about firepower." Cortana said.

" _While they retrieve your vessel, we should see your construct new housing and what can be done to upgrade your combat skin with that suit to more acceptable levels._ " The Monitor said to them.

"Wait; is it possible for the communications systems here to contact Earth?" Cortana asked, as Spidey also turned to look at the machine for its answer.

" _Regrettably no, though there is plenty of power, your current level of technology is not advanced enough to receive the message at our current distance_." It replied.

"Can we bounce it off another relay or strengthen the signal?" Spidey asked this time.

" _It would require an active relay closer to your system and even strengthening the signal runs the risk of causing system wide failure, however I will endeavor to aid as best I can._ " The ancient A.I replied.

"Thank you for trying, I would also like to aid in the upgrade of the armor if you will permit me, I have some ideas that I wish to implement." Cortana requested.

" _Very well, however let us adjourn to where your new housing is being constructed."_ It said as it floated to the door.

They reached the room in which two Huragok or Engineers as they were known in the UNSC were meticulously working on something; Offensive gave of a series of tones that drew the attention of the artificial creatures they parted ways and headed towards the monitor, Spidey chose to see the new form of Cortana's data crystal.

He was surprised by its size it was at least half of what he originally carried, instead of a blue crystal was a violet one in its place.

"Well I always wanted a new coat of paint, not too thrilled by the size though." Cortana spoke as she looked at the new crystal through the monitor.

" _Actually that is one of the crystals used in lower ranking monitor such as those in the Halo arrays, and will be more than adequate for you, it is also much more durable and resistant._ " Offensive commented after finishing its talk with the Huragok.

"Really? That is interesting, but won't that require changing the neural interface with the Chief?" She asked as she addressed the monitor, Spidey facing as well to ascertain the implications of this.

" _I don't believe that will be a problem, somehow this CNI in the back of his head and transformed into that white device on the right side of his head would provide the necessary adjustments to accommodate the interface._ " It said to her.

"Wait, what white device?" She asked as this was the first she heard of this.

"Allow to explain that." A voice said, as an nearby screen flickered and an holographic insignia of his Spider symbol showed up, with a simple face consisting of eyes and a mouth showed up.

"What the!" Cortana exclaimed in shock.

" _Ah, its seems there's a another construct in that device._ " The anicent AI said with a bit of wonder.

"I'm Mainframe, Spidey's AI and friend, now that device on the right side of Spidey's head is called a Focus, it's like its wired into his brain without that CNI but on the ear, I will explain the other details later and there is something that this AI has something to said." Mainframe said as he gestures with his eyes.

" _Ah yes, you have yet to be informed, you see when you were attacked by the city's defense system, the Reclaimer's combat skin already damaged nature provided enough protection to absorb much of the impact as it could, but he came unscathed, orignally I was thinking if his his internal organs still suffered severe trauma, he was brought before me in critical condition, I would therefore I chose to introduce into his body an experimental nano colony of bio_ _–_ _huragok, that were developed during the war with the Flood, it was believed at the time that the Flood could be purged from the host during initial contact, the colony would be tailor made for the subjects DNA and remove any foreign DNA that was deemed harmful for the subject, essentially purging the subject of flood infection, however with Medicant's betrayal at the time, left no opportunity to put the experimental procedure into action. But now as you can see, he's all right with something of force on his skin. So I didn't introduced the nano colony into him."_

"I see, but how does this aid the Chief? Since he doesn't have infection." She asked.

" _I modified them to also repair the damaged organs and tissue, his unique physiology was taken into account, so they also have repaired several micro fractions detected in the metal that covers his bones, the burn out sections of his modified nervous system and any other imperfections that could lead to severe injuries or misshapes, they also serve to slow down his aging and use whatever natural toxins his body produces as fuel for themselves or as resources to convert to restore damage, and should the subject choose, they can be deactivated and absorbed into the bloodstream without repercussions. But that's healing factor of his already repaired it. And not to mention he has somekind of powers on him._ " It said to the trio, who listened intently to the monitor explanation.

Cortana thought the implications of such a technology could put an end to so many diseases for humanity; perhaps even heal the Spartan II's that suffered such tragic deformities during the augmentation procedures.

Spidey also thought this, many who were damaged by the procedures could be healed, possibly enough to make a full recovery or at least to function in more than just strategic capacity.

And Mainframe thought the same thing as the two.

 _'But first we have to make it back, and for that to happen we'll need the Dawn to be up and running.'_ Spidey thought.

"How long will it be until our ship is restored?" The webslinger Spartan asked the floating machine.

" _My estimates indicate that your vessel should be restored in approximately 4 ½ months, since all resources available will be dedicated to its restoration and modification._ " Offensive spoke.

"Guess we got plenty of time to fix the armor and add some new additions to it well as maybe merging with that nanosuit I'm hearing about." Cortana said out loud.

"Court me in that." Mainframe added.

"What are you going to do?" Spidey asks.

"Now Spidey, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you." She said with a smirk, Spidey merely rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Before we commence this, Spidey I believe you been feeling a certain thing that you been feeling since coming to this planet, like that those dreams you been have seeing in your sleep back in Earth 616 as well as you know who." Mainframe said as Spidey perk up at that.

"Oh yeah!" Spidey exclaimed, "Sorry about this you guys but I need to do something real quick okay." Spidey reached into his messanger bag and in a flash he was dressed in blue and white sneakers along with black pants, a blue opened zip jacket with a black t-shirt. H2O Delirious clothes.

"There is a way out of this place?" Spidey asked as he felt the pull on the back of his head one more time, indicating that pull was coming from.

" _I give you the directions out of this building download into that Focus._ " Offensive said as it download the information into the Focus giving Spidey the directions out of this building.

"Thank you, be back in a flash." With that, Spidey ran out of the building in super speed and went toward the direction the pull was indication, just like in the manor it seemed that it wanted to guide Spidey to some place, he also got the feeling that something big would happen to him, it just made him smirk, he can't wait to see what would happen.

He passed through the Forerunner city and the borders and reached a forest, he kept running in that single direction, he decided to stop and walked to the destination while admiring the beauty the forest offered, as he walked Spidey-117 felt the pull and was guiding him to a cave entrance on the side of a mountain, he shrugged and entered the cave.

While inside he noticed that this was actually a dungeon and not a cave, he reached a certain part of the dungeon that was too dark to see anything, luckily for him his eyes adjusted to the darkness and to illuminate the way. He kept going forward on the dungeon, going through rooms, stone hallways, a bridge above a bottomless pit, no he was slowly and carefully walking down a very narrow stairway, it didn't have handles or walls, just another bottomless pit, if Spidey fell, it's the end. Well not.

As he walked down the stairs the pull started to get stronger, indicating him that he was getting closer, at the end of the stairway he saw what looked like a door in the middle of a gargantuan stone wall, Spidey could not see the top, the bottom nor the end of the sides of the wall. He got in front of the door and pushed it, the pull was telling him to go straight and he wanted to see what was behind this door, he finally was able to push it enough to get to the other side with no problems.

When he got to the other side, he looked aorund and saw it was a very spacious room, it had a hole in the ceiling and light was coming out of it, the light seemed to be illuminating items and orbs, Spidey looked down to what it was showering its light, his eyes widened at what he saw.

In front of him, pierced onto a pedestal was the exact same swords that Dante and Vergil had when they were younger, Rebellion and Yamato as the katana sheathed in the black wood sheath lay underneath of the bastard sword. Besides them were the guns, Ebony and Ivory. Well as orbs of purple, green, yellow, blue, red, orange, and familiar Beyblades other than Dragoon, he can feel magic well as divine energy and demonic energy, along with familiar energies he knew about it. Spidey walked forward and the urge that the pull was causing starting to become unbearable, he stopped in front of the sword and knew exactly what it wanted him to do, it wanted Spidey to pull the sword, he didn't knew why but it made excited to see what would happen if he did.

So, Spidey grabbed the handle of the claymore known as Rebellion and with 3 percent of his strength, pulled it off the pedestal and held it over him into the light, the moment he pulled it off a blinding light came from the swords and pistols well as the others. Spidey covered his eyes with his hand to protect them from the light, he felt like he was being teleported somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

?

Spidey opened his eyes and looked around, he obviously wasn't in the dungeon anymore, he was on a round floating platform, he could see others like the one he was on floating in the distance, he knew what they were. Spidey noticed had Rebellion in his right hand, as Yamato merged with his Star Saber sword as it was in a belt loop on his left side and the two heavily modified 1911 pistols were in a gun holster tied around his backside. He felt more powerful as those orbs were absorbed into him and felt inside as an entites he has now. But he did felt he has an certain form in him, Ultra Instinct Omen and Mastered because of newely Saiyan powers he has now. He felt other things inside him of the energies he has now.

"Well, well isn't that you Spidey? Interesting." A voice behind Spidey said, he knew that voice as he used to roam with him and his Devil May Cry crew well as a bro-relationship with the stylish man himself, Spidey immediately turning around, his eyes widened and a smile etched his face when he saw that the one who was none other than...

"Motherfucking Dante."

Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen the Dante looked different from the two times he appeared in Spidey's dreams, he looked older and his face had a bit of early beard growing on its lower half. His hair looked just like before, only a little bit longer, his facial structure got more manly instead of keeping the boyish look he had before. His attire consisted of wears red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. The red trench coat is given a much more detailed and stylish look, with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color. Once more the coat is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front, yet Dante is never seen zipping it up in-game. Underneath the coat Dante wears a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck, and features an upturned collar which complements the one on his coat. And of course, Dante had his trusty Rebellion on his back and the dual pistols in the back of the hidden holster.

"Well, that you Spidey I recongized you by your Saints Row Tattoo on the back of your neck." Dante said, crossing his arms and lifting an eyebrow.

"I've never seen a white haired straight male before eh Dante?" Spidey stabbed the sword into the ground and crossed his arms, mimicking Dante's actions, but adding a smile to the package of seeing an old friend.

"Touché." Dante chuckled. "But you seen to know me already Spidey." The half-devil said, "No need to introduce myself then." He said shrugging his shoulders, showing how uninterested he was in introducing himself.

"Well." Spidey started, an annoyed look crossed expression. "After all these dreams I shou...any how if I'm not a Demon or Devil?" Spidey interrupted himself.

"Humm?" Dante squinted his eyes and leaned his head to the side as he looked more intently at Spidey. "You're more of neither, with those powers have, but you're more of a devil like me instead of a demon." He commented.

"And there's actually a difference?" Spidey asked, with a blank expression as he remembered this lesson back in the Devil May Cry universe. But seeing this to remember.

"Yeah." Dante answered, passing around the circular platform, Spidey kept looking at him. "You'll see, Demons are mostly destructive creatures that won't think before killing someone, with some rare exceptions to the more powerful ones. Devils on the other hand are much more intelligent and powerful, having a lot of control over their Demonic powers and instincts, you can only make a Devil go berserk by pissing it off to a whole new level." Dante explained the concept for Spidey once again.

"So, you're saying I'm actually like a Devil and not a normal human." Spidey asked, his voice showing that he wasn't believing what Dante was saying.

"It's the only I can think of right now." Dante shrugged his shoulders once more. "There were no humans like you when I was alive. You like just me, a devilish handsome male." He said.

"Well, from what I know, we..." Spidey said, pointing at himself. "Weren't as abundant thousands of years ago like we are now, were just a different race that evolved from normal humans with time, as like I'm now Spartan of the Haloverse and now an literal god, but not smuggly as the ones in the God of War verse." Spidey explained to Dante.

"That explains why I never seen of a man tall as about 6'10 before, but I still can sense your power and it is in no way normal." Dante said.

"As you can see, I'm not normal." Spidey joked opening his arms to the sides to show himself better, as if presenting himself to some public. Both shared a quick laugh but Spidey decided that he wanted answers. "Okay so, what am I doing here exactly and why are you here?" He asked.

"You were going to say something about dreams right." Dante commented, Spidey nodded at that. "What was happening, is that Rebellion well as Yamato over here were trying to contact you." He looked over his right shoulder to show Rebellion. Now Spidey noticed that there was two Rebellions, one stabbed in the ground and other on Dante's back. Well as the Yamato in the Star Saber who glowed blue a bit for acknowledged.

"Contact me?" Spidey asked.

"Yes." Dante said. "You see, it looked like something is big going to happened in if you're going to this next world or not, I had died for back in my universe and with you being an all-knowing like Odin but alot smarter than anyone knew what happened to me and teleported to this world now." He said as if dying is a common event for him. "After thousands of years asleep, Rebellion and Yamato "woke up" after coming to this world and has been trying to reach for someone worthy of wielding them, and you were the whose rebellion well as an tradition and power felt a connection with and choose you to be its new master, but since it's a sword it can't walk, so it reached you in your dreams across inbetween the universes." Dante explained.

"Still with the "me being like a Devil" crap? Even I don't have a Devil Trigger?" Spidey looked a little annoyed.

"Don't believe me? I mean Spidey you are not a devil, you have the devil's luck or aura of an handsome devil like me." Spidey shook his head "Well how about this, you are stronger than most of most people. Right?" Spidey nodded. "Not only stronger but your body can heal faster than anyone and can even survive wounds that would instantly kill someone else. But now, you _completely invulnerable._ If you what I mean." Spidey nodded. "You also have other powers as well. Am I right?" Spidey nodded.

"Those are the signs of being an Transcendant, a god, and every superme being you are, and a bit of an half-devil like me." Dante explained.

"Looks like you an God of Destruction from that Dragon Ball Super series." Dante said, Spidey looked at him incredulous. "I mean, when I said that the energy I felt from you is not normal, I was meaning to tell that I can feel demonic and divine well as other energies coming from you." Sonic's eyes widened.

"So." Spidey's eyes narrowed, putting his hand on his chin, getting into a thinking position "Am I really a god or others?" He asked to himself, he didn't notice Dante pulling out Ebony with his left hand.

"There's only one way to find out." Dante smirked, aiming Ebony at Spidey's head. Spidey lifted his head to ask how, when he was shot right in the middle of his forehead. Spidey's eyes widened as the impact of the bullet sent him to the floor on his back. Dante saw the Spartan's motionless figure sprawled on the floor with his eyes wide open.

"Did I kill him?" Dante said, bringing his gun next to his face and inspecting it with a surprised look on his face.

"What the hell man!" Dante heard, he turned his head back to Spidey and saw him do a back flip to stand up. "Why did you shoo..." Spidey stopped mid sentence and put his left hand on his forehead and rubbed the bullet off with his fingers, as he didn't feel the bullet pierced his head, he is invaluable. He picked the bullet and held it in front of his face, he looked at it with a surprised look on his face, Spidey then smirked shook his head, throwing the bullet up and down.

"Soooo, you're not surprised?" Dante lifted an eyebrow.

"A little yes, but when you have to fight demons, deities, gods, evil ninja, cyborgs, dragons, ores, werewolfs, giant monsters, symboites, fat talking eggs." Dante laughed at that remark. "Robot doppelgangers, fakers and time travelers, things like this start to become less and less surprising." Spidey said, when the bullet was coming down to his hand, he held his middle finger with his thumb and flicked the bullet at the same speed it was shot at him, directly at Dante's face.

"You know." Dante said, pulling out Rebellion, he swung the claymore with his right hand, slashing the bullet in half at impressive speeds. "I think we're going to be good friends again Spidey." He smirked, holding the sword over his right shoulder. "But enough chit chat, what I was saying before you politely interrupted me." Dante's voice seeped with sarcasm, Spidey just rolled his eyes, but kept quiet to listen to the Half-Devil, "Is that Rebellion and Yamato are the ones who brought you over here, the gut feeling was the swords all the time, and the reason you're here is simple." Dante, stretched his right arm, pointing his sword at Spidey. "You're going to train under my supervision well as train your powers here." He smirked.

"Train?" Spidey asked.

"Exactly," Dante said. "I'm going to teach you how to fight these demons and everything else."

"This sounds extremely convenient." Spidey stated with a blank expression.

"The author had read too many Naruto fics." Dante said, an annoyed look etched on his face. "Good thing you stopped. Right?" The last statement was more of an order than a question as Dante looked directly at the "fourth wall".

"Why did you do that?" Spidey asked, rubbing his head with his finger in confusion.

"Breaking the fourth wall is fun." Dante shrugged.

"Heh." Spidey laughed. "I can whole heartedly agree with that." Both laughed once again.

"Now, let's get down to business." Dante said, Spidey just listened. "As you can see, the moment you pulled Rebellion and Yamato from the altar, you instantly received it as your swords."

"If the Rebellion is with me well as Yamato that merged with my Star Saber, why do you also have it?" Spidey said pointing to the sword resting on his shoulder.

"This?" Dante asked and Spidey nodded. "This is a physical projection, it's here so I can teach you the sword moves well as Yamato since I have the full Darkslayer style." Dante explained.

"And why do I have guns with me?" Spidey pointed to the holster currently carrying two pistols on the back of his waist, Dante could feel the distaste Spidey had for them. As he knew that he be reteach about this.

"Those are my customized guns, Ebony & Ivory. I modified them so that they would shoot bullets made out of my Demonic powers." Dante explained "But I can see you have a certain dislike toward guns. Care to clear things up a little bit?" Dante asked.

"You may think it's a silly thing but, I think guns are dangerous, they're used as weapons for war and extensively used to kill people. I have seen enough people dying because of guns already." Spidey said, his voice tone was a little lower than normal.

"It's not silly, what you said is indeed true." Dante agreed, Spidey kept listening. "But only part of it." Spidey cocked an eyebrow. "A gun is just an object." He said, picking up Ivory with his right hand and dropping it onto the floor. "It only becomes dangerous depending on how and why you use it. Police enforcers and even some family men use them to protect people and their families, criminals use them to commit crimes and kill innocents. It all depends on how you are going to use it, will you mindlessly kill innocents or will you use them to protect those you hold dear to you?" Dante explained, sounding surprisingly deep for someone who's all about jokes and eating pizza.

Spidey was once again surprised by how deep Dante sounded right now, but instead on focusing on his sudden change of behavior Spidey focused on the words that Dante said, while he didn't like guns, what the red clad Devil said was true, guns are only dangerous in the hands of a living being. Red Hood is a great example, he only uses his guns for justice, he never threaten any innocents with them. Spidey put Rebellion on his back, a bit sideways since the sword was like it was in the game, and picked up Ebony and Ivory on his left and right hands respectively and stared at them.

"These guns." Dante started, picking Ivory from the floor and holstering it. "Never in my life I have used them to hurt any innocents, those two were only used to protect humans and eradicate the Demons that threatened their lives. Well for your case is different, you a soldier." Dante said with conviction.

"I have never looked at firearms this way before, everything you said here is the truth I never gave attention." Spidey said, gripping the handles of the guns tightly, almost squeezing their triggers. "I never noticed how close minded I was when the subject were guns, but, hey good thing I was trained to use firearms." Spidey smirked, spinning the guns on his fingers and holstering them on the back of his waist. "There's a first for everything. Right?" Spidey grinned, picking the claymore from his back and held it in front of him with one hand since it was a lot heavier than Caliburn, which he could easily slash with one hand.

"Damn right there is." Dante also picked up his sword. "Now, I think we talked enough already." He smirked. "LET'S ROCK!" Dante shouted, both combatants charged at each other.

4 ½ months later.

Time had gone slowly and peacefully for Spidey, Mainframe, Cortana, and the monitor, once the rear section of the Dawn arrived and reconstruction began.

Spidey, find out what powers he has back and new after training with Dante and regain all of his fighting styles: having the Spartan-I and IV augmentation procedures too, powers of a super spider: super strength of 900,000,000,000 tredecillion tons, stronger against the Man of Steel and any other superhero in the multiverse: both sides of Striking and Lifting well as irrelevant and infinity levels, durability absolute infinity level, completely invulnerability, acrobatics, escape artist like Batman, extremelly good in hand to hand combat and melee weapons like knowing about every form of them, any type or any style, 670,000,000,000 tredecillion km/h or mph super speed irrelevant level, kung-fu Shalion monk and ninja style spider-reflexes along with extreme and blazingly fast reaction time like the Ultra Instinct, able to slow down time with the use of Blade Mode, or to stop anyone faster than him, great agility and balance of a Shalion monk, wall crawling, Vemon strike, able to sense danger before it comes, along with having a tactican like the Man of Steel and Batman, only better than Clark's, and knowing pressure points in the body faster than anyone, or spider sense like a boss, and IQ of 10,000x100,000,000,000. But his brain is the size of an original human, regain his Dragonborn powers, got ahold of Dante's entire Devil Arms, Saiyan powers from Goku well as the Transformations, his Conduit powers Cole had along with ice, snow, fire, naplam, oil, well as Delsin powers of smoke, neon, digital, concrete, magic of Skyrim and Dr. Strange and Dr. Fate, power of Code: Unknown of Sakamaki Izayoi, well as the powers of him too. Vision power: Eagle Vision, other powers Hamon energy, all three types of Haki, the Six Powers, Rekankei-kikou, and Vivification, God of Destruction along with the energy and being more powerful than Zeno. And being all powerful Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience along with any Omni related powers, he was Zero, he was Infinity. Spidey Parker-117, a God, without the Six Paths Sage Mode, well you get the story, well he is a overpower God surpass every gods and goddess, being a Ultimate Hero, Dragonborn, and a Transcendant being. His Total Omniscience superceded every thing present. And not to mention he can cancelled out the limitations on the omni-releated and having an complete arensal of powers, which he will not list them. He did absorbed the power of the six Infinity Stones from the Mad Titan's Gauntlet one time after he and the Avengers fought him and won, rended them useless forever. And not to mention he's more powerful than Thanos, Darksied, Brainic, Comsic-Armor Superman, the Presence, Overvoid, and even the infamous One-Above-All, he's an Tier-0: Boundless level being. And he's the author of his own story. Power Negation/Magic/Spell Negation all types of them, Nautro's abilities and Charka and the jutsus of him along with Sasuke's Charka and jutsus, no curse mark, both of the Sharingans, EMS, Rinnegan open to all paths, and both of the Byakugan and Tenseigan and both of the Sage of the Six paths powers, and really high unlimited Charka, and new Beyblades by the names of Dranzer GT, Driger G, Draciel G, Starta Dragoon and the actually Bit Beasts inside of him, along with being a well as being the Jinchuriki of all Tailed Beasts known as Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama, they being quiet for now as they rested for now. Well as Flame God Slayer magic, Sky God Slayer magic, Lightning God Slayer magic, Ice Devil Slayer, Ice-Make or Molding Maigc, Requip magic, and Ice Magic. Well as Dante's abilities Trickster, Swordmaster, Gunslingher, Darkslayer from Virgil, Royal Guard, Quicksliver, and Doppleganger. Well as an Stand and it was from Jotrao: his Star Platinum well as the ability of the World, Crazy Diamond's healing powers and Overwrite Reality ability too. And his hand to hand combat styles from the multiverse, well as his Hokuto Shin-Ken style are back with all of his fighting abilites.

New weapons he got and made, for he got of: a black straight sword with red gems on the guard and a silver pommel A Sword Device: Divine Drag-Ride: Bahamut, Kratos' Blades of Chaos fully upgraded and the Leviathan Axe fully upgraded with the Wing of Fallen pommel the two weapons from the new God of War Game, Sly's Cane, Cole's AMP, Hades Gun, Hei's Knifes, Wonder Woman's Lasso, Cobra assault Cannon from Robo Cop, UV grenades from Blade, M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, Z-4190 Temporal Protective Enfolder/Stationary Shield or Bubble Shield grenade style, and his Star Saber has combine with the Yamato: Yamato's sheath of the Undead Apocalpyse o-Katana as the scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end looking like 'Z' in gold. Featuring a light green sageo hanging from the scabbard (the braiding of the wrapping was made with a symmetrical toxic green, as the handguard, an gold oval of Yamato with intricate designs, at the end of the hilt at the pommel having a dragon in gold, as the blade being a AISI 1095 stainless steel sword blade having a faux hamon line and a factory sharp razor edge, shining in the sunlight, symmetrical pointy tip. The katana was sharpened on the curve of the sword, as it was silver, mirror reflection and had an interesting wave-structure inside the metal, it looked very foreign, but also extremely powerful) aka the Star Saber/Yamato: overall length 129cm or 50.58inchs, blade length 85cm or 33/1inchs, hilt about 14 1/2 inch, weight 3.8 pounds, blade thickness 8.1 mm, made with several Tamahagane as well as Antarctic Vibranium, adamantium/vibranium made with the real Star Saber's martial, which has the martix of leadership energy inside the blade, and its secondary martial of Carbonadium, which it can nullifies healing capabilities, and it can delivered energy waves of blue, and made with Vergil's dark blade martial, as well as having the power of Yamato from Devil May Cry series, meaning it can cut through space itself from any distance, having all three powers and moves of Vergil, Dante, and Nero and casted into a HF Blade too, but its like Raiden's HF blade, and also incorporated in the steel were the nails used to crucify Jesus Christ. So legends said that his blood still flows through the metal, if you so will. I don't think I need to mention it, but this is the mightiest holy sword ever made and there will never be one which will surpass its powers. Even Excalibur will fade in comparsion, Star Saber has combine with Yamato O-Katana. And for the weapons he made: Tommy Gun since Spidey loves classic guns, Dual Modified Desert Eagles, Dual TMPs or Steyr TMP, kunais, tri-pronged kunais, demon wind shurikens and giant ninja stars, small shurikens all kinds of them, Silverballer dual pistols and silencer dual Silverballer pistols, M18A1 Claymores, Tazer shockwave, S-Mine or Bouncing Bettys, Jumper RC, Quadcopter, and Wrench Jr. Along with all of Doomguy's weaponry with the chainsaw too.

Spidey took some time to remade his phone and his laptop well as the Solar Streak, for his Iphone It functioned the same with the original apps such as still being able to call someone, the alarm, notes, calculator, contacts, games, etc.

However Spidey had modified his phone constantly during his previous years Multiverse Traveling, and today he's do it, by adding a Miniature Supercharged Battery to the newly installed Motherboard as well as a Mini-Time Crystal...which he got from rather...unorthodox means, he was able to create a variation of the Interdimensional Cable Box: The Interdimensional IPhone.

Or as he likes to call it: The IDI Phone.

Akin to the Interdimensional Cable Box, the Interdimensional IPhone is able to get an internet/wifi connection from anywhere in the Multiverse, and like the Cable Box he Interdimensional IPhone can receive any videos or news reports from every planet, dimension, universe, reality, etc. as well.

On a side note Spidey even installed a small scanner and computer hooked right up to the motherboard, this allowed it to be able to scan and analyze whatever substance or environment the unknown regions have to offer as well as being able to deal with it.

It sure as hell beat SIRI in that department.

He learned all of this from a...friend.

Ah...Rick.

That crazy bastard.

Wonder what he's doing right now...

He did with his laptop and his Train to make sure it can traveled inbetween the Multiverse walls after its a device allow it was shot so Spidey had to rebuild one from scratch, along with reconstructing the inside like the manor without stairs.

New clothing he has got ahold of: clothes dark blue jeans with a black and white belt and a gun holster on the right side of his belt having Hades, along with two gun holsters having the Wild West revolvers, with his right thigh wrapped in bandages with his double pocketed black kauni holster, along with a long silver pocket chain on the left side of his jeans and his wallet is an gunmetal gray and black as night Call of Duty Infinite Warfare with The SCAR emblem on there, with a white Union Jack on the knee and a white stripe stretch from top to bottom of his right inner leg, with a pouch on his left leg and a purple bandana with black and white lines/decals on it, in his back right jean pocket. New Shoes: Super Shift sneakers, black patent leather accents with Saints traditional purple python upper. Black outsole with a purple Heyday logo on the bottom, gold eyelets, and a metallic gold underlay, the upper feature insane purple python embossed leather which has multiple shades of purple and metallic flecks and snake scale details much like an actual python. Black patent leather is found on the eye stay, heel, and mid-foot velcro strap. The black patent leather tongue has 2 large Saints fleur de lis logos embossed and printed in purple and gold on the black patent tongue. A removable and reversible Super Strap features a 2 color, embossed Saints Row: The Third logo on black patent leather and metallic gold on the reverse side. The Super Shift's uniquely designed tongue can be snapped on to the collar with Heyday's chrome finish custom logo hardware or unsnapped and worn loss, with or without the Super Strap. Two sets of flat waxed light purple laces. The low profile black and purple rubber cup soles from the Heyday logo when placed together, have flex grooves in the forefoot likes technical running shoes and have 360 degree stitching make for a completely secure mechanical bond from upper to sole. A plush black terry cloth lining and an anti-oder anatomically molded memory foam foot bed make these the most comfortable, neck breaking kick you will ever wear wheather in Steelport or in your own' hood, they are like Sanji's shoes well as being indestructible. He wore a Spider-Man PS4 long sleeve shirt tucked in his pants with a long dark purple bandana with black and white decals on it around his neck as well as two silver chains around his neck with a cross pendant on one, and a silver and purple fleur-de-lis pendant with "Saints" on it on the longer chain. His Sonic Underground guitar pendant on his neck too, well as Tsunade's green gem and black beads necklace she had giving him, his dog tags around his neck. His upper body has his courier jacket mixed duster trench coat two tailed like's Dante trench coat in DMC4 went down to his ankles free flowing is black with yellow pads on the front, back, and arms, with small hints of dark yellow strips or lines on the arms and front of the jacket and it zipped up like Cole McGrath from Infamous 2. The jacket also has a collar-like design into it. The yellow front of the jacket has a vase-like design to it, also on the chest area of the jacket shows a scroll with a Latin phrase _ad astra per aspera_ writing on it, which means any of the following: "Through hardships to the stars","A rough road leads to the stars" or "To the stars through difficulties". The outline of a dark purple fleur-de-lis on the back of the jacket. On inside the trench coat on the back is gun holsters having Ebony and Ivory DMC3. On the left biecp arm rested a black strap with a small square blue and yellow container, along with Zoro's black bandana tied around his left arm. Under his jacket was a blue holster with Tyson's G-Revolution white Dragoon customize grip with dark blue left spinning launcher, in the right hip side was his yellow dragon ripcord stow in his belt loops with his belt, along with a red small pouch containing the Apple of Eden and his hip pouch on his left side. Cobalt blue fingerless gloves with extra padding on top with spikes above the knuckles and padding on his hands...y'know for more brutal beatings. As Rebellion in a large black guitar bag that Dante has with him along with the Axe, the Blades.

Spidey spent his time training, and adapting to the latest enhancements to his body and retrain his powers well as his weapons, along with sending Shadow Clones to help out with the Dawn, they kept him from ever feeling worn out or tired, increased his senses as well, however that was without the aid of his armor, when the time came for the suit to be ready they melded well with the MJOLNIR armor, it was also the day he and Cortana well as Mainframe received quite shock, one that was very welcomed by them.

 _Flashback_ :

Spidey was in one of the food courts inside the housing complex that Offensive had cleaned and stock for the duration of their stay on the Forerunner home world, he was dining on a dish made from the local fauna that although he could not pronounced the name tasted quite pleasant, it flavor was reminiscent of roasted chicken, the vegetables were also quite fresh and left a pleasant feeling to him, his meal however was interrupted by Cortana's call to him.

"Spidey, you have to come here quick the armor is ready, and Offensive wants to show us something to." She spoke through the monitor her image appeared in.

Spidey was up in less than a minute he had been anxious and a bit excited as to what the end result of the A.I's work, Spartan's having spent a good portion of their lives in the MJOLNIR never felt all that comfortable out of it, but given the circumstances he had bear with it, as the final results according to them would be worth it.

He came to the facility where Cortana's new data crystal was made, he found it rather appropriate, he went inside and immediately stopped upon seeing the final version.

The suit was still the same height and color of blue-black but seemed less bulky than before, but merged with the Spider-suit, as the helmet's visor was replaced with the white eyes from the old mask and the cap of the Mjolnir armor, as the color of it was turn solid black, as he got closer to it he could see the former green armor plating thickness was reduced by half, the inner body suit seemed to retain the same shape from the old green armor went into the Suit's armor making the color of blue-black, the two belts sitting on the waist, with the cape sitting on the back of the neck and shoulders, he noticed that armored sections of the forearms, thighs and the back of the calves seem to have a glowing out line, forearms blades, on the back were nacelles into the backpack, the section that held the fusion reactor seemed smaller by at least half sitting on top of the pack build into the suit, making him wonder what exactly had been done to it. And the boots were still the same.

(Suit Updated: Colored black-blue. The black bodysuit has some of middle areas with blue coloring mixed in there, but inside of the thighs to until the knee section were red lines down to the first knee section, on the calves to ankles were three red lines curved around the back calves, with the legs having ballistic shinguards intergreted in the suit with steel toe tips under the suit boots, giving them the look of usual tactial/cowboy boots, with a few modifcations, made with lightweight durable rubber, was made to be flexible to allow for full extension, the bottoms had a flexible sole split and was textured for different surfaces and terrain and metal cletts on the soles. On his chest was the insigina of a segmented metal bright red spider, with it fronts legs stretching outwards and outling his shoulders, with the shoulder's lines outlined the middle length of his arms, as well as the bottom legs going his waist, making a sort of belt, which there was a high-tech computerized bright yellow utility belt with magnetized holding pouches and clindyers to carry his gadgets and other weapons non lethal he find useful around his waist, with the belt's buckle being a small mini computer. On his back, where his neck met his back, was a bright red spider insignia, also on the back was a build in black metallic backpack with a another specialized belt around his waist below the utility belt, the latter being that was black with white lingings around the edges and around the back of his neck and shoulders, connected by reinforcing flexible cables behind his back and neck, with neck and shoulders area were having covering black metal plating partially covering the shoulders to both allow protection and easy movement, was a cape draped around his shoulders that reaches down of his simple falt soled black and the underfoot blue boots, it's a jet black scalloped cape, giving the signature triangular shaped style, the longer style, spreading out slightly behind him, with the end of them are winged tips containing razor-sharp blades, and its The Batman series version. A memory cloth cape that was developed by Wayne Enterprises that had been shelved and never utilized, it's material also incorporate Nomex-fire resistant/retardant, along with a Kevlar weave to stop or slow the impact of bullets. At first glance, it looked like a simple, flexible fabric. Nylon on the outer layer was like a parachute, but when a electric current was applied the loose molecules of the shape-memory fibers (much like Shape memory polymer) aligned and became semi-rigid form, resesmbling a bat's wings, which allowed him to glide over long distances, additionally the material was water and fireproof and ice, frost, or hail proof, along with being indestructible too, magical proof too, and the winged tips could be used to disorient foes in combat. The cape also has a secondary feature that allows him to hide his body in darkness, where make it difficult to know where to strike, making the villains attacking him at long range cannot determine wheather they are shooting at the man's body or just the cape. On his forearms, were what appeared to be armguards made to look like spiders, reaching out to the back of his hands make hands guards as well, with ballistic combat gloves reinforced knuckles with brass and Kevlar, on the sides of the forearms were good size, retractable metal scalloped three blades. His fingers were black with blue coloring on the edges of the fingers too, protecting it from the burning rays of the sun and the chill of the night, and they were slip-free gripped, on the right forearm was a small reinforced mini-computer. The Mjolnir Helmet is one of the most vital aspects to the Mjolnir system. It is made of Titanium and contains key features like a Heads-up display that links to the brain and hands, and can identify equipment and display information about it when it is picked up by the wearer. Another feature is the direct neural interface system which connects to a SPARTAN-IIs neural implants. Two core processor chips are implanted into the subjects skull in the rear of the head. This is essentially comparable to an on board computer using parts of the human brain for processing - when the connector at the rear of the subjects head and receptors in the brain link to the helmets on board sensors, it creates the neural link needed to move the Mjolnir suit. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions. This includes: filters to remove toxins from the atmosphere, a supply to provide air to the wearer during EVA, thermal and motion sensors, communications, solar-powered lighting, and imaging and video gear. The helmet also contains the A.I housing, where a ship-borne A.I chip is inserted, located on the back of the helmet. And a fact that known as shutter lenses, hiding the eyes completely. As the well as the helmet is made inside with graphing exterior housed Kevlar paneling, which made it impact resistant and protected the wearer from all types of caliber firearms and concusive blows, an oxygen fliter mask covering his nose and mouth to protect him from any certain plant type enemies. An advanced eavesdropping device was concealed within the helmet's right ear and enabled him to listen in on conversation from a distance. The helmet didn't have any slits on the neckline. But there under his suit was was a secondary sling black and red backpack (inside was pack's armor known as the XE Suit or known as Extreme Environment Suit) a third back pack but only in bright red and gold with a small spider emblem (Iron Spider armor), inside his suit. And his main suit has nanotechnology, with the entire suit made in adamantium/vibranium mix, and the entire of the Mjolnir armor and its undersuit along with everything else known (They're Spaced) as Titanium Alloy Outer Shell: The outer shell of the Mjolnir Armor is comprised of a fairly thick titanium alloy and other types of alloy. This plating covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet, and hands. This alloy is very resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small firearms. While enough shots from armor piercing rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armor. The outer shell of all Mjolnir suits is covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from Covenant energy weapons. However one or two direct hits from any Plasma weapon will compromise the armor plating.

Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit: Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding is a thick black armored bodysuit. This suit has numerous functions, small but vital to the safety and survival of the wearer. The bodysuit is made of a titanium-based material, making it very strong and yet very flexible. It also serves as another layer of protection against ballistics attacks and is coated with a heat resistant material to disperse heat from Plasma weapons.

Hydrostatic Gel: Underneath the armored bodysuit is a gel-filled layer. This gel layer regulates the temperature of the suit and can reactively change its density to conform to the wearer's shape - the temperature inside the suit is controlled by the moisture absorbing cloth suit underneath the hydrostatic layer. The hydrostatic gel layer can also be pressurized to various levels to potentially save the wearers life, should the wearer be subjected to high G forces or a high velocity impact; however, over pressurizing this layer can cause nitrogen embolisms.

Polymerized Lithium Nibocene Layer: Sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding, the liquid crystal layer contains the polymerized form of lithium nibocene, a highly piezoelectric polymer. By deforming when an electric current is applied to it, the layer acts as a sheath of artificial muscle, adding to a SPARTAN's already considerable strength. This layer increases the strength, speed, and all around physical performance of the SPARTAN-II.

Memory Processor Superconductor Layer: This layer supports suit's Artificial intelligence and is fitted in between the outer plates and the inner padding. This type of computer memory is usually outfitted on a warship, and as such accounts for over eighty percent of the Mjolnir Armor's cost of construction and materials.

Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips: Available on the Mk. IV, Mk. V, and Mk. VI, the magnetic strips are very small yet powerful magnets place on the legs, waist, and back of the suit, and are used to hold any equipment with a magnetic property. The suit also contains an electromagnetic system on the boots of the Mjolnir suit that allow its wearer to stay attached to a metal surface in Zero G environments, and can be toggled on or off by the wearer.

Shields: First used on the Mk. V, and later refined on the Mk. VI, the energy shield device is reverse engineered from Covenant technology. Begun in 2532, forty scientists and technicians would spend the next 20 years attempting to make some use of the technology. For decades, the attempts at cracking their technology had met with failure after failure. Some had given up, and others in the scientific community believed the energy shield technology could never be cracked; however, at some point before 2552, a breakthrough was made, and for the first time, the UNSC had successfully cracked and improved upon the technology.

Pressure Seal: The Pressure Seal is a vital component to the Mjolnir system. It keeps the system airtight, underwater or in space. The seal is very strong and will only break under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the Hydrostatic Gel has been over pressurized.

Automatic Biofoam Injectors: Introduced on the Mk. VI models, biofoam injectors are an integral part of the system's ability to keep a SPARTAN-II functioning in battle. Biofoam is a medical gel that is used to fill and seal a wound automatically. It is also used to treat any infection that could occur as a result of the wound. The process of injecting or applying the gel to a wound, however it is extremely painful, and is only a temporary solution; medical attention must be sought soon after to ensure survivability.

Fusion Reactor: The fusion reactor is the most essential part of the Mjolnir System, as it provides power to all equipment on the Mjolnir Armor - the reactor is built into the suit and allows for unlimited movement. The fusion reactor in all versions of the Mjolnir Armor are half the size of a normal fusion pack that conventional marines carry around.

Force-Multiplying Circuits: Located throughout the armor, these systems boost the force applied by the user. They make hand-to-hand combat easier, but also make the armor difficult to adjust to; a slight motion can be translated into a potentially harmful one if not conducted correctly. For this reason it is only possible for Spartans to use this armor, as their strengthened bodies are able to withstand the increased power and speed of movement, which, in un-augmented human bodies, results in broken bones or death, due to spasms caused by the pain of broken bones.

Reactive Circuits: Reactive Circuits are systems installed that are directly linked to the Spartan Neural Interface. They amplify the wearer's reaction time by connecting directly to the thoughts of the wearer, making it much easier to control and allowing for the soldier to be both more efficient and have a higher survival rate in combat.

Power Supply Control Unit: The Power Supply Control Unit controls and maintains the power supply of the armor, without the bulky backside, it also has a magnetic signature harness to attract his body to gargantuan metal objects, filled with MR-fluid armor, Kevlar with ceramic padding on the chest, calves, thighs, calves, stomach, shoulders, arms, and back. Also made out of the same material of the radiation suits. And being an space suit well as a scuba suit. Also made of hardened kevlar plates on titanium-dripped tri-weave and is broken into mutliple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. This benefits of this suit not only allow him to be faster and more agile, but it also allows him to survive the G-Forces applied to his body and the suit. Tear-Resistant with Kevlar Bi-Weave that could stop slashing weapons and protect against all types of firearms and reinforced joints that allowed flexibility and mobility, the proprietary WanyneTech Smart MR-fluid hardens in response to impact, providing superior shock absorption and allows for greater force to be put into counterattacks. The liquid body armor layer is also more flexible than ceramic or fiber-based alternatives, allowing for greater maneuverability to facilitate quicker elimination of mulitple targets in quick succession (Fear Takedowns). Also it's fitted with that armor tri-weave titanium fibers in the bodysuit consists of an outer and inner layer made from a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh, with the MR-fluid based liquid body armor sandwiched in between, in addition to ballistic protection from Kevalr and Ceramic armor, there's also was it fitted with impact resistant panels and gels to protect him from blows received during combat, along with interlocked nano-polymer plates that provided some ballistic protection, The WayneTech Smart MR-fluid layer will consist of iron nanoparticles suspended in an oily liquid. This leaves the armor flexible in normal use, but when an electricl current is applied to circuits running throughout the armor, the resutling magnetic fields re-aligns the iron particles and hardens the armor to protect him from impacts. Interesetingly the spider-suit's liquid armor is stated to harden on impact not via electrical current, a property of dilatants, not MRFs. This likely explanations is that the suit incorporates piezoelectric/piezomagnetic elemets that generate magnetic fields when forcefully struck (or when forcefully striking). Along with military grade spun para-aramind fibers molded into the spider chest piece provided greater protection from attack, super lightweight Nano-engineered polymer plating incoporated into the suit too created a more resilient outer shell. Ultra-strong micro plating by Waynetech, layer between the regular armor and undersuit provdied futher protection. And the armor was soaked in a top-secret prototype formula, durability and protection was greatly increased while retaining full movement and flexibility. The hands are made of a dense but malleable nanotechnology with ribbing on fingers (palm side), raised piping and convex metal knuckles (topside). Mesh detail appears just beneath the palm and inside the three recessed louver-like shapes located on both topside, along with the red pads sat in middle of his palm. This suit has also palladium, all over the suit, ingreted into the armor and suit itself, liquidmetal steel carbon allow infused with palladium, phosphorous, germanium, silicon and silver too, also treated with purified carbon nanotubes, to make it stretch up to ten times bigger. The suit is also covered with titanum for electricity insluated and rhinoplate for bulletproof and Core-tex, the Core-tex for non heat signtaure. Also, it has an Nomex survival suit, the first layer of protection is an undersuit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep the wearer a comfortable temperature in almost any condition. And the suit has retractable blades on the sides of the forearms along with sensors that work in conjunction with Detective vision to analyze foreign samples and upload data to remote sites, along all that it has OctoCamo. And a electric network system on this nanosuit, enabling the suit to let out 10 billions volts of electricity, this suit has giving him the appearance of Batman from the Arkham Knight game, without the signtaure cowl, but it was an skintight bodysuit with hard points. The armor panels are motorized to contract to the form of the wearer, the pieces are highly articulated and the chest armor has high tensile wire to hold the pieces to expand and contract as he breathes and moves giving the entire suit a far less bulky appearance. And the nanotechnology are Anti-Reforced Shock known as Nanomachines, they harden in response to physical trauma). And the three AIs went over this information and combined it into the Spider-Suit.

"Like what you see Spidey?" Asked Cortana as her human size hologram, courtesy of Offensive, made an appearance, she could tell from his body language that he was curious as to what had been done to the armor. Mainframe was in the Iron Spider Armor.

"What exactly am I looking at here Cortana?" He asked.

"The result of a month's hard work Spidey, me and Mainframe present the Spider-Suit V8.56 MJOLNIR mark VII, trust me even you are going to love this, don't you agree Offensive?" She said as she turned to look at the monitor.

"And let me tell you Spidey, you're going to love it." Mainframe said as the two AIs of the Haloverse went over.

" _Yes, though we could not give the full range of abilities, the combat skins my creators had, we have made certain that you are fully capable of handling even the most daunting of tasks well as that Suit has._ " Monitor said as he went to a terminal that activated a holographic representation of several key parts of the suit.

" _The outer and inner shell has been replace with a lighter yet denser alloy used in the armor plating found on key ships, this alloy was designed to withstand heavy impacts as well as withstand extreme conditions of heat, radiation, as well as cold and humidity, the nano weave body suit adds to the armors protective capabilities thus ensuring your safety, the gel was reformulated for this modification ensuring reducing high impact blows more tolerable levels. I took the liberty of using the data from the MJOLNIR's own records as well as the data we have from the Forerunner's own technology as well as their Combat Skins. The new version of the MJOLNIR has a new alloy to form the helmet, the outer combat shell, and the inner suit itself. This alloy is a specially made Titanium-Tungsten carbide mix that is altered at the molecular level and is able to be much denser than either metal but not become heavy in any fashion so it's not going to weigh you down easily. And thanks to the Forerunner manufacturing data as well as their machines, the alloy is made in thin sheets at the molecular level, the end result is an outer armor shell that is extremely resilient both energy based weaponry, explosives, standard ballistics, and advanced ballistics._ " It said.

"How resilient are we talking about here?" Spidey asked. Cortana took this time to explain in Layman's terms.

"These means that you could take a Gauss round at point blank range and still keep fighting, this new alloy also reduces the Mjolnir weight by half, and since it was designed to withstand energy based weaponry, the Covenant loyalist plasma and energy based weapons would be practically useless against you, it would take a platoon to take you down if you stood still, well that is if they can take you down. I mean you can take enough firepower to equal a Lance of Covenant soldiers firing none stop for one and Plasma Grenades will not be able to damage you much as well. Taking a Gauss Round in the chest or any other part of the body will not be enough to stop you at all. Plus the armor is able to handle hazardous environments as well and is hardened from radiation, EMP, chemicals, and more as par the requirements of the MJOLNIR series. Plus we also have an upgrades refractive coating to further disperse heat and energy from the armor for increased survivability from energy damage." She said.

Spidey nodded with satisfaction showing on his face, there was no doubt that if this one passed the trials that he had no doubt Cortana had prepared in detail, this could be the key evening up the odds for them in battle. But he decided to take his time and wait for Cortana to fill him in on the rest of the features that she and the managed to place into this MJOLNIR/Spider-Suit.

" _The power plant of the suit is neither plasma or fusion based, but something much more powerful, essentially a small star powers the suit, making you a man sized Dyson Sphere, this was necessary in order to power certain functions in the suit, but there many safety precautions, even IF something manages to breach the containment field or some mishap occurred the pack would shut down all functions and collapse the star rendering it safe, the ship will carry facilities to restart it and repair it._ " Offensive spoke.

"Incredible, what functions require the use of such a powerful energy source?" Spidey asked awed by the things he had seen so far.

"As you can see from the glowing outlines on the thighs, calves, forearms, there can be seen an energy there, these are actually compartments that use was is called flatspace technology, slipspace on a smaller scale, these are used to store items, only the number of items stored are far greater than ever before, the forearms store a pair of energy daggers, the back of the calves store booster engines that permit flight for long periods of time using the nacelles on the back as maneuvering thrusters, whether on a planet, in space or underwater, they also served to provide boosted jumps up to 2 to 3 stories high. Well that was when you to that place and gain alot of abilites including that Skywalk to stomp the air and fly. Continue Offensive." Cortana spoke.

Spidey smiled slightly and Cortana smiled right back and he spoke.

"Anything else?"

" _The Force_ _–_ _Multiplying, Reactive circuits and Reactive Metal, have all been upgraded to increase your abilities be a factor of 8, making you stronger, faster and react beyond what the mark VI was capable of, the new circuitry within the suit will greatly aid your construct in processing power by a factor of 4._ " Offensive said to the Spartan.

"The shields are three times stronger than before, also the recharge is just as fast, another reason for the new power system, is the optic camouflage we have installed in it, unlike past version this one has the advantage of hours of use without overheating, the only way for it to be detected would be for something to impact with enough force to activate the shields, it can't be used underwater though as your armor can withstand everything and anything it can come at it, your helmet has been given several vision modes such as X – ray, thermal, with that detective vision it has too and the sound processors have been boosted to act as a form of echo location. Adding onto that, I also took into account the Shield systems, with the MJOLNIR's new hybrid reactor system we can divert enough power to increase Shield strength to be able to handle most threats. I got is from the Class 18 Combat Skin which is the highest ranking one that we found so far in the manifest of this base's supply area. The Shields on this are incredible and are more than enough to give you high level protection from most if not all threats. Just don't get cocky with them as they still need to recharge if they run low or fail. Well that is if Mainframe remodified them and give them an infinite charge." Cortana spoke next.

"And I taking the liberty of finding through the multiverse using the newly made cellphone Spidey recreated and I found an little thing he might like, its known as the Interspace system, it allows you to store an unlimited amount of items inside it and creates a list on the HUD, I manged to unlock the full potential and you got an entire arsenal of UNSC, Covenant, and Forerunner weaponry in the pocket, not mention to it can return to the Interspace system, or Spidey would dub it, Hammerspace. And giving an divine finish to go against everything that stands in your way, and also the cape is now slippery to make sure that nothing can try to grabbed you. And that stealth mode that Cortana mention can't used underwater, well I took the liberty and modified it to make sure that it can function underwater along with make sure you won't be detected by anything, and also I added a phase shifter device inside the suit, which will you to phase in and out of anything or anybody like a ghost. And the webshooters have now over about 576 combinations, along with the helmet's eyes are modeled after carmera shutters like from the new Spider-Man PS4 I heard about, along with a reconnaissance drone in the chest armor. That drone can come in handy along with the Quadcopters. And something from Tony Stark, the technology of the Mark 50 or L and with all of its functions too(MCU). And the cape been giving Vibranium Stitching." Mainframe said as Spidey grew interest about this well as Cortana.

"Yes, I managed to access some of the data that we had from the development and research databases back on Reach and I have managed to incorporate something new into the MJOLNIR, this a special healing module that uses the principles of the Sterile Field Generator but is able to help heal injuries without you having to go back to a medical center for treatment. This was developed back on Reach if you were to recall, but we never got the supply of the devices in time during the Fall of Reach either. This works with the new onboard medical care systems we have on hand since we replaced the Biofoam we normally use with a new medical agent from the Forerunner database."

"What is that?"

"I'll call it Bio-gel, the name is a bit odd for sure, but it is the same as Biofoam, yet uses what appears to be a special synthetic cell that are totally organic and can help heal injuries and speed up the natural recovery process without adverse effects to the body. Like Biofoam, it can seal wounds, mend tissue and organs, and also set bones, but unlike it, the effects are longer lasting and semi permanent. This can be pretty useful as the MJOLNIR can manufacture the Bio-gel on site and that is a serious advantage in any case. Plus it is also suited for the augmentations you have as well so no side effects to boot. Well, if you hadn't have Saitama's invulable skin."

"Not bad…those will certainly come in handy."

Cortana smiled at that and replied.

"I knew you would like that, anyway, the new MJOLNIR also happens to have a number of other features as well as improved ones, it's a lot more stream lined and as such, grappling points on it are less in number so this can be an edge in CQC. The Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layers had to be repaired as well as given a greater level of power and performance to even up for the increase in power, and it is going to be rather roomy in there for me as well, the Force Multiplication Circuits have been replaced with new and improved due to burn out damage. Lastly, the Hydrostatic Gel has been cleared of any viscosity and improved for a smoother function base. And I have installed the features that Dr. Halsey had in mind so we can really be able to hold our own if we need to. All in all, it's about the same but with the upgrades, this should be more than enough for now."

" _Finally it is pressure sealed with infinite hours oxygen supply and a renewable oxygen filter in case of emergencies, it also includes an updated bio foam mix, and this new formula can provide better treatment of mild to heavy wounds, that was until you are indestrucible._ " Offensive said to him.

Spidey was for what he could consider the first time truly surprise with just how powerful the MJOLNIR and his Spider-Suit was now, Cortana picked up on this.

"Well what are you waiting for Spidey put it on, I want to check put the new BIOS we installed as well as my new accommodations." She said with a smile as she downloaded herself into her chip.

"I meet you in the Suit." Mainframe said as the Iron Spider Armor transformed into the backpack and latch onto Spidey's back before the AI downloaded into the suit.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said as he proceeded to touch the chest of the armor.

Instantly, the little nano-bots stirred to life, spreading onto his hand and up his arm to his body; to an observer, it appeared that a coating of black, red, and blue liquid metal was spreading over him. The nano-bots easliy intergrated with his clothes changing it into a full body suit as tiny red wires spread out to connected as the red texture of the frabic shows up, covering his right hand giving it black/blue colors and on the forearms the red spider reaching out to the back of his hands make hands guards as well and his fingers were black with blue lining on the edges of the fingers too and under the palms of the hands a red pad buttons with the four red lines on it and it gave a burst of the yellow tech light, the forearm blades popped out as armor appeared with the outlines on the forearms, segments jutted from the right arm armguard, moving across his body in tiny ridges, before smoothing in, traveling down as the nanobots desecnd down on both legs but inside of the thighs were red stripes goes down to the calves, on the calves to the ankle gives it black/blue color with the three red lines looks like three spider legs and gives it the same yellow tech light, with armor coming in and taking their places, increasing his height to 7'2ft. Moves up to the chest as it covers up black/blue and giving it a red spider insignia, with it front legs stretching outward and outlining his shoulders, as well as the bottom legs going his waist, making a sort of belt and the arms that connected to the red spider outlining his shoulders the red lines stretching to the forearms spiders and gives it the same yellow light tech burst, chest, abdomen, shoulders, and back armor came into place as they shifted and locked and onto his back, where his neck met his back as it covers up the back by the black/blue color and has a red spider insignia, and out of the neck line and the shoulders brings out the black cape extending reinforcing flexible cables behind his back and into his suit as it shuffled down over its length, and gives it the same burst of light. The front section of nanotechnology morphed into a helmet with a cap look like John 117 that easily slid down over his head and comes from the sides of his face, comes together all red on the sides and the middle face was black; the moment it covered his eyes with two large white opaque eyes pieces, his vision instantly sharped and gave it final short light burst, the Hud lit up around his helmet. With all of the armor all in place as he stretched his body to one side and to another, like the armor and padding did with the Scale Mail of the Red Welsh Dragon without the ponytail, he clipped his belt around his waist, and getting his equipment into the holsters inside the suit, with the HF Murasama blade on the swivel-arm track system well as his Star Saber/Yamato appeared underneath, as his cape dragged a little on the floor.

Once done he could immediately tell the vast improvement and power in the suit, on his HUD he could see an icon for the vision modes, weapons, shield, power bars, well as he sees the weapons in the suit's pack, well as the hidden weapons and abilites, he grabbed the chip and inserted it into the new slot, the nanobots absorbed it into the suit as the A.I chip merged with the suit's system and felt the cold shiver that always announced Cortana's presence.

" _This is amazing Spidey! The speed and power with I can process information is incredible, and I have so much storage capacity, completely infinite, it's like when I first came online on Reach. And with more hacking abilites too._ " She said.

"I'm glad you're happy with it I know I am." He said to her.

"Trust me Cortana its a wonderous sight to be in this suit." Mainframe added as he and the others shared a laugh.

" _I am pleased that you find the upgrades to your liking, now there is something else I wish to show you, for it requires your immediate attention._ " The monitor spoke.

The Dark Knight and the two AIs from the suit followed the ancient machine to the medical ward where Spidey had been place when they first arrived, there they could see a medical table covered in half cylindrical dome, something inside of it, the monitor got closer and proceeded to check peer at a screen that appeared on the surface of the dome, they came closer and peered inside and were shocked by what they found.

" _It's Commandeer Keyes!_ " Cortana exclaimed as she saw the person inside the capsule. Mainframe already look up the information on her when he asked Cortana about her.

Indeed the woman in a grey commander suit with a bowler like hat who led several key assaults on the Covenant the most important on Delta Halo, where she met her end by the hands of Prophet of Truth, was inside the capsule.

"What is she doing here?" Spidey asked.

" _The constructers and Huragok found her in a cryo stasis capsule, and brought her to my attention, I placed her here so as to revive her._ " Offensive said to the trio.

" _How? She is dead, her wounds were too severe to survive._ " Cortana said to the monitor.

" _True but the body continues to transmit a low level electrical current even though the brain is no longer active, using that and cloned organs, as well as a nano colony tailor made to her genetic pattern, I can restore her vital functions, however her brain will need time to recuperate from being shut down, thankfully the stasis made sure to preserved her body in an acceptable condition, do you wish me to bring her back?_ " it asked.

"Yes, bring her back." Spidey said without hesitation, he may not be able to bring back his friend Johnson or so many others, but this was an opportunity they could not pass up, if anyone deserved this chance she did, she gave her life to stop the Brutes and Prophet from achieving their goals, and was shot in the back by a madman. And besides, she was a good friend to have. With he now he has god powers and can do anything he wants with them.

" _I'm sure Dr. Halsey will be pleased with this._ " Cortana said to him.

"I aware the Doctor was connected to the Commander." The Spartan spoke privately to his A.I companions.

" _You wouldn't given the fact that she is her Daughter._ " Cortana replied.

"No shit." Mainframe said.

It would be interesting to note that in the history of the UNSC no Spartan was ever caught off guard so quickly from hearing shocking news, nor ever truly made to gape like a fish, thankfully the helmet block that from the monitor, though not from Cortana, well as Mainframe and Spidey, who found this rather amusing.

"…I see, then she will be quite happy to know this." He replied after getting his thoughts in order.

" _How long will it take to revive her Offensive Bias?_ " She asked.

" _She will awaken on the day your vessel is completed._ " It replied.

End Flashback.

It was not just the MJOLNIR that underwent an overhaul either, Bias had helped in the development of new weapons while retaining the look and appearance of UNSC weaponry. The A.I had admitted that she was surprised at the low powered weapons used by her creator's successors but did her best to make more of them, though she did experiment with the gun-powder mixtures to create a greater level of power with their ignition.

The new addition was based on Gauss technology and it was something that Spidey enjoyed considerably as he tested each new weapon. While the whole line off Gauss weapons retained the look of the UNSC standard infantry arsenal, they did have some traits that were different. They relied on ammunition like regular weapons but their ammunition no longer relied on gun powder and were in different varieties for a variety of battles.

The first was the standard solid tungsten round for AP duty, next was the especially made Shredder Rounds that could splinter on impact on fleshy targets, ballooning outward to cause tissue damage, next were Phased rounds, specially coated rounds that had the ability to refract energy and allow them to bypass shields though in doing so, they lose a portion of their mass and could not do as much damage to their targets, but could easily bypass shields, the next was a special round that had a small amount of specially made fissionable material that while not nuclear in nature were made to unleash small yet powerful EM pulse blasts, this made them deadly to robotic targets unless shielded against EMP.

These were certainly welcomed by the Spartan as these could give them a much needed edge in battle. The same could be said for the next branches of weapons.

The first Energy Weapon branch was based on two concepts, the first being from the Spartan Laser, and the other being the Pulse Beams of the Forerunners, which were more advanced than that of the Laser Technology fielded by the UNSC. The Pulse Beam weapons were limited to the infantry weapons as they were pre-dominantly used as anti infantry weaponry while the Spartan Laser was improved to have a stronger power supply and improved firing rate to make it more effective as an anti-armor weapon. The end result was that if traditional ballistics and Gauss were not enough, then Lasers were the next step. They were powered a clip that housed not bullets but a special fuel cell that could be recharged and used in combat.

The Second branch was Plasma itself, and both of them were surprised to learn that the Covenant's plasma technology was considered as crude and weak by Vigilance, and the Forerunners had actually taken Plasma to a much higher level than thought possible by anyone. That was why the Plasma branch was based on the Forerunner data on the Sentinel Beams and as such, the new versions were better in some senses to the Covenant weapons as they had tremendous range, power supply, and damage power. The weapons were in the same form as the UNSC weapons as per the request of the Spartan for more familiarity than most would think. To keep them from overheating, they were armed with special clips that took in the heat as well as excess plasma and recycle it back for use. The new Energy Swords were also just as impressive and can be very helpful in close combat due to the improved battery supply as well as the now deep blue plasma that was emitted from the handles..

There were also some Forerunner weapons that could create solid light to form barrels and when used in conjunction with another like them, could produce a beam of immense power though the once carried by two hands could not be used in conjunction with another. These were taken by Spidey as well.

The last branch was actually based on ONI's Hard Sound Rifle, in which sound was formed into a strong, solid mass of energy with high kinetic force. The advantage this weapon had over regular Sniper Rifles was that it left no bullet wounds on the target, made no audible noise, and no powder or burn residue on impact. It achieved such kills by actually obliterating internal organs, literally shredding them on impact This made it a perfect assassin's weapon and while Spidey had no idea why Cortana had the weapons made, he was sure that there was good reason for it anyway.

...

The day had come and the Dawn was back and better than ever, it size rivaled that of a destroyer along with an mix UNSC Pillar of Autumn, Charon-class light frigate - UNSC Foward Unto Dawn, and a Infinity-class supercarrier UNSC Infinity, SWC-141 Admiral-Class Space Warfare Carrier known as Retribution, and SDF SWSC-1 Olympus Mons supercarrier armed with a F-SPAR Cannon, well as Helicarrier too, with the entire look of the two Call of Duty Infinite mix, making it super-massive and its weaponry surpassed one, the armor was twice as thick made from a mix of Forerunner for the outer plates were 80 cm thick, the rest was Titanium and Vanadium of very high quality, the circuitry and on board computers were given a total overall taken them beyond peak efficiency and armed with a dimension jumper, the reactors were replaced with a energy reactor similar to the one that powered Spidey's suit making it powerful enough for several upgrades such as an energy shield that far surpassed the Covenant shields, as well as a cloaking field better adapted from certain ONI vessels, the integration of two modified MAC cannons and one Big Stick, what made these special was the superconducting metal used allowed faster more powerful shots and the ability to fire three shots each, as well as two energy projection cannons on the underside of the pontoons, this fired a concentrated energy beam for 30 seconds, wasting anything in their path, defensive turrets and lasers were added for good measure, along with additional missile pods of Forerunner make and modified UNSC missiles. And an entire Iron-Man assmble factory along with the armory of Tony's entire armor collection. And a blacksmithing area along with gun range and well, pretty much like the Manor has that too mostly in the back, making a room upon rooms upon rooms of somesorts. and a Rec room too.

And to added on the Dawn's upgrades, so far the Dawn had been given a number of changes to fit with the needs that Cortana had in mind since there was no telling just how far they were in the galaxy from Earth. The Frigate had been given a much higher increase in terms of size, armor plating, as well as new weapons to make it a more effective warship. In this way, if it ever encountered a threat where regular weapons did not meet the needs of the battle, it now had options to choose from on how to raise absolute hell. It was given an improved MAC Gun design mirroring the Autumn's improved MAC Gun which naturally included the firing rate and ammunition, and it carried not one or two, but three of these weapons. And the Big Stick too.

The Dawn now sported not just Gauss Turrets based on the Gauss Cannons for countering fighters and attacking missiles, but also large Mass Driver turrets, smaller scale versions of MAC Guns. They were usually used to fling supplies and at times waste into orbit, but could become effective weapons when needed. These Mass Drivers were made to do just that and were more mobile versions of the MAC Guns as all three were the spines of the ship.

There were also energy weapons as well to further add more power to the Dawn if it needed to get in and out of a fight. This included Sentinel Beam Turrets, Pulse Laser Turrets, and the feared Plasma turrets that could fire unguided or guided Plasma 'torpedoes'.

They were balanced by banks of Forerunner Missile pods that had the ability to replenish itself in the fly and unleash a few missiles or a storm of them if the situation demanded it. The missiles were powerful enough to be labeled as nukes in his and Cortana's perspectives, but after learning how the Flood controlled ships and seeing first hand, they were happy for the extra fire power.

The Frigate had changed and while still taking the Frigate Designation and class, it was already the size of a Destroyer and carried more than enough firepower, armor and more to even up the odds in any fight. That was further improved with the installation of Shield Generators on the ship to add a more powerful wall of protection, something that Spidey and Cortana were more than happy to have on their ship.

And with Cortana now a Forerunner Contender Class A.I, she was more than able to handle full scale operations with the Dawn and more. The Dawn was now powered by not just the regular Deuterium 'Cold Fusion' Reactors, but a reactor that was similar to a Forerunner Navy Warship, and that meant that if the Dawn was patched into a station, it would be able to power the station indefinitely. This was considered low grade by Bias' standards, but it was adequate for their needs and uses for battle.

There is also an advanced Medical Bay which incorporated the best of UNSC medical technology and information as well as Forerunner medical technology that would be valuable for the UNSC in terms of treating injuries and saving countless lives if it came to that. Not to mention that apart from the usual number of rooms for the crew and the other personnel which allowed the frigate to carry a full five to eight thousand people with full yet utilitarian comfort, there was also a teleportation grid system that could allow Spidey and others to be teleported up and down as long as they had a special homing beacon that could help Cortana locate them and send them down or move them to another location with the Dawn acting as coordination and staging area for the now termed 'hot insertion'.

The HEVs were still there and if there were circumstances where the teleportation grid was not a viable option and time was of the essence, then they would be the key for the mission. Naturally the specially made supply HEVs were also present when supplies needed to be dropped in a hurry and the teleportation grid was not a viable choice to send those supplies down to the surface also due to unknown factors and circumstances.

Bias also had a number of UNSC Vehicles made as par request of the two though those had been upgraded and perfected to be more useful in battle if they needed such firepower and armor. And if ever the HEVs were not a viable choice, the Albatross Heavy Dropships and Pelican Dropships that were built would be used in battle to ferry them down as well as all the supplies needed..

Spidey thought the UNSC will benefit greatly from the ship as it would take a good number of vessels to take her down; his musings were cut short by the monitor's voice announcing what he and Cortana and Mainframe had been waiting for ever since they heard of the Commander's revival.

" _Reclaimer it is time to awaken her._ " Offensive announced knowing he would arrive as quickly as he could.

He was correct as the Spartan came in only a minute of the announcement.

"Is she awake yet?" He asked it as he held his helmet in his right arm, seeing that Keyes was out of the capsule and in the same medical garment he wore once.

" _I was just about to do so Reclaimer._ " He said as he turned towards her and projected an energy beam to the temple.

At first nothing happened, but then there was a twitch of her fingers, finally a groan was heard from her.

"Ugh…wh…where…?" She spoke.

Spidey went to her side and spoke to her.

"Easy, Commander, I got you." He spoke to her.

"Chief? Is that you? What happened to me? Why do I feel so tired?" She asked as she tried to orient herself.

"It's a long story, and you have to rest first, trust me when I say it is very complicated." He said to the weary woman who had been returned to the land of the living.

"All right, but I expect a full accounting, soldier." She said trying to muster as much authority as she could. He was unfazed but shook his head in bemused.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, with a smile. _'Ever the soldier.'_ He thought privately.

Later

"…and after the portal seared the rear half of the Dawn, I placed myself in stasis, and my soul well as my powers were into the body, then after three years of drifting Cortana woke me up, after finding the planet, we landed got into a bit of trouble, found the monitor and he rebuilt the Dawn, the Mjolnir, the suit too, and brought you back." Spidey said finishing the story of what happened after her "death", except the part where he knew she was Dr. Halsey's daughter, since it wasn't his business.

"Amazing, so the war, it's finally over?" She asked amazed at what she had miss out on, she was more active now that she had a time to adjust, they were currently in the residential area where Spidey stayed, she was dressed in her uniform, replicated to an exact match. And not mention to she got the story from his Multiverse traveling days well as his life before reentering into the Haloverse as John-117 but now Spidey-117.

"Yes, for the most part the loyalists are still out there but we got some Covenant factions backing us, the Elites did not take too kindly to the approved slaughter of their people by the Brutes and Prophets." Cortana said in her avatar form.

"Agreed." Mainframe said as he was in the suit's computer.

"I bet, hopefully together we can get rid of the loyalist faction." She said. Spidey smiled.

"And thank you Offensive for bringing me back." She added as she looked at the monitor.

" _I was merely doing what I could to help Reclaimer, now your vessel has been fully stocked and armed, I have loaded the still usable Slipspace lanes that will lead you out of this star system as well as how to return to it, since your people will most likely wish to see study the legacy left by my creators, I have also loaded the codes so as to recognize you as the new owners of the complex, now all there is left is two things, please follow me._ " He said to the two humans and the two A.I, which they did.

They were now in another section of the complex; a lab of some sort, in front of them was two deactivated monitors, one with two "eyes" in a straight vertical line, the other with four eyes in a diamond pattern.

" _As you know, now that I have fulfilled my primary functions, I shall shut down permanently, before that however I must ensure that your people have the means to understand the technology of their ancestors, and have someone to safeguard the masters home world, to that end, I have created these two monitors whose programming is a combination of my own and Medicant Bias, programming and personality matrix._ " The monitor said as he projected two beams into the successors.

They activated at the same time and floated towards Offensive.

" _You shall be known as Redeeming Bias, you shall travel with the Reclaimers and aid them as best you can, do you understand your mission?_ " It spoke to the four eyed machine.

" _Yes, I shall endeavor to meet all their expectations._ " The newly named Redeeming Bias spoke, Offensive made a nodding motion then turned towards the other monitor.

" _You shall be known as Reckoning Bias, you shall oversee that this world is kept safe for the master's inheritors, then aid them in understanding that which has been bequiefed to them, you shall do so for as long as you retain stability, do you understand your mission?_ " It asked.

" _Yes I understand and accept my mission._ " Reckoning Bias replied.

" _Very well, then it is time, Reclaimer I require your aid in this._ " It said as it floated to a pedestal, there it landed and was enveloped in a field of pale blue light.

" _Press the blue button in the center of the console, it will erase my core and render me useless._ " It spoke.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Spidey asked the one who they owed much.

" _Thank you for your concern, but this is what I desire, I have fulfilled the will of my Master's, I have no regrets and am thankful that I lived to see your coming, you have done what my master's failed to do, you defeated the Flood, and made certain that their legacy is spread to the rest of your people, and for that you have my gratitude, I wonder though is there something awaiting a being such as myself at the end of my existence?_ " The monitor asked solemnly Cortana chose to reply as she appeared in her holographic form from Spidey's left hand that he held up in front of him.

"Who knows what awaits beings such as us at end Offensive Bias, not even humans know that answer but I believe that it is not end that matters, but the journey to it that defines us and in the end makes us understand who we were, and if we can go into that next phase of existence accepting ourselves and the choices made with no regrets, then maybe what waits us is a far grander journey than what we could ever imagine." She spoke to the end.

"Straight to the end Cortana." Mainframe added in his cent.

Offensive processed her answer and found no fault in the words spoken.

" _Perhaps you're right, the only way to know is to take that first step, thank you for your words…Cortana, now then if you would please, Reclaimer._ " It said to Spidey, the Dragonborn Spartan nodded but before he pressed the button he stood straight and saluted the machine, the commander smiled at his actions and also saluted the one who brought her back.

"Very well, Offensive Bias may your journey be one worthy of you and know that you have served your creators with honor and dignity. Aidos, amigo." He said as he released the salute tipping the hat and pressed the button, there was no great fanfare or explosive result, only the fading light from the machines single eye, still the ancient technological marvel would be remembered.

Later…

"Are all systems ready Cortana? Mainframe? Redeeming?" Miranda asked seated on the command chair of the reborn _Forward Unto Dawn_ in the bridge. And among them were about 200 Shadow Clones of Spidey in seats around them.

"All systems are "Go" for launch Commander." Cortana replied.

"Copy Ms Keyes." Mainframe said.

" _Confirmed Commander._ " Redeeming Bias spoke.

"Chief, status?" She said to the man sitting in tactical station.

"All vehicles and weaponry are secured, well as the Armor in the back, all bulkheads sealed, and engines are primed and ready Commander Keyes." He said. The clones give her the thumbs up as they kept typing data for stored in the hardrive.

"Very well, Reckoning we shall begin launch have all unnecessary personnel stand cleared." She said to the monitor on screen.

" _Understood Commander, all Huragok and constructors are cleared, you may launch now._ " Reckoning spoke.

"Confirmed, begin ignition sequence." She spoke to the two A.I's on the bridge.

"Lift OFF!" The clones exclaimed excited. The original rolls his eyes as the commander smiled.

Slowly a powerful hum could be heard from the engines, this was followed by a burst of energy as they began to push the vessel away from the platform, higher and higher it climbed until it was passed the city and still it rose into the skies of alien world.

"We have cleared upper atmosphere Commander, and are now in orbital alignment." Cortana spoke.

"Very good Cortana, How is the ship holding up Redeeming?" She asked the advanced A.I.

" _The hull integrity is 100% and holding, shields at 100% and holding, engines working at 100% and holding._ " It replied.

"Very good, prepare to engage Slipspace drive, we shall first head to the nearest planetoid, if all goes well then we shall embark to planet Earth." She spoke to her small crew.

They all acknowledged the order, and soon enough the drive was activated and the blue and black portal opened in front of the vessel, slowly disappeared into it. 300,000 Km, to the east of their original location another portal opened and out came out came the vessel.

"Status?" Keyes asked.

"We're in the green Commander, all system register no problems." Cortana spoke.

"Excellent, what was our travel time in Slipspace Mainframe?" She asked the A.I of Tony Stark.

"6.4 seconds." He replied.

"Incredible, with this drive we will reach earth in no time at all, very one final test, send a message to Reckoning, tell him we shall now proceed to our final destination, and should prepare for his part in the operation." She ordered.

" _Message has been sent._ " The Forerunner AI replied and less than a minute later he received a reply.

" _Message has been acknowledged and is preparing for his part in the operation._ "

"Very well, initiate Slipspace jump, per Cole protocols."

And once more a portal opened and the war vessel plunged into the abyss.

 _Another Universe_

 _The days of old, in the empire's infancy, the age of heroes reigned supreme. It was an age of heroism, an age of chivalry. But most of all it was the age of hope._

 _Stories of heroes banding together from all races, creeds, and backgrounds. Putting aside their differences to drive off the evil that threatens the innocent. It was a grand age, the stories of their exploits passed down generation to generation._

 _Each time becoming more grandiose in scale with each retelling. But that age has long since passed. In its place is an empire in decline, there are no heroes in this age. Instead, cancer spreads._

 _Infecting every corner of this once prosperous land. War, strife, famine, and persecution its symptoms. Men have risen to fight back the iron fist of oppression like the heroes of ages past. Only to be crushed. Hope has died._

 _However, what if you could bring back the age of heroes? That is what the first emperor asked himself. The legend goes that it was he who commissioned the creation of the 48 relics. With them, he would ensure the empire's prosperity. However, what few actually know is that there was a 49th Teigu._

 _To prevent this mysterious Teigu from falling into the wrong hands. A story was concocted to throw off suspicions of its true nature. So outlandish that most would consider it too ludicrous to investigate._

 _It was believed that it could grant the power of immortality but this was a ruse. Its true nature was unlike any of the other Teigu. For it granted the user the power to observe our world's countless timelines. Also to peer into any other world. Any plain of existence and follow any single person from that world._

 _When calamity struck, that user could summon a hero to our world that was its trump card, its special ability. Now in this age of uncertainty, there remain only a few dozen Teigu left. Lost to war and time. Now more than ever in an age that needs heroes it has resurfaced._

 _In a dark room there sits an old woman at a table, a circular metal object, encrusted with jewels and a gold finish. It hums as the woman stares into its many screens projecting from the device._

 _The glare of the screen straining her eyes as she focuses on the screen._

 _Her aged visage telling countless stories of her long life. Her grayed hair done up in a bun held together by various ornaments. Her face weathered from years of stress and loss. She grows tired but she must persevere._

 _"The age of heroes must return." She says to herself. Recalling back to the days when her grandfather would tell her stories of that age long past. Even back then, she knew that era would return, as she looked on. She hears the creaking of her door._

 _It opens slowly as light from the outside partially fills the room. She turns her attention towards the open door. "What is it, Rohan?" Her voice speaks with a perturbed, raspy voice._

 _"Madam Esmeralda, have you made your decisions yet? Have you chosen your champion?" Turning back towards the device, she does not answer._

 _"Madam?" Rohan asks once more. Letting out a deep sigh, the woman named Esmeralda finally answers. "I have to be sure, I'm close but I need more time before I make my decision."_

 _The man known as Rohan approaches the table, his temper rising._

 _"Time is something we do not have the luxury of Madam. With all due respect, it was you who said we only have a day before the empire discovers us."_

 _As Rohan stares at the woman he has sworn to protect, but now in this darkest of times, his patience begins to wear thin. "Esmeralda! How long do you intend to delay this? What we need is an overwhelming force! You said it yourself!"_

 _Exasperated he continues. "What of the four you observed? They are more than capable of handling this task. What's stopping you?" He leans back from the table waiting for her to respond._

 _Turning to him, Esmeralda responds. "Overwhelming force? That is not enough for this task, something else is needed." Dumbfounded by her response, Rohan slams his fist down on the desk in protest._

 _"Something else is needed? Are you mad? What difference does it matter? You really believe you can do better than the Saiyan? The one who can trade blows with gods and come out victorious. What of the man who can fell any foe with but a single punch? Is he insufficient for this task? The man who wishes to become the king of pirates. Does he not have what it takes? Damn it, Esmeralda! Even the black swordsman would be more than enough!"_

 _Glaring at his Madam Rohan waits for her response. "They are more than capable." She speaks._

 _"Then why have you not chosen one of them yet? What are you waiting for?" Rohan asks in confusion._

 _Clasping her hands under her chin, her eyes shift towards Rohan._

 _"I could bring them; I could bring any of them right now. But there are many risks I must take into account."_

 _With a wave of her hand, she enhanced the size of one of the screen. The image playing is that of a man, energy radiating off him his hair a bright red. Engaged in mortal combat with a being resembling a hairless, purple cat._

 _Confused Rohan inquires, "Wh...What am I looking at Madam?"_

 _Responding her gaze not breaking from the screen. "That is one of our risks one of many from that world alone. The purple thing is known as Beerus. The God of Destruction. If I were to bring that man here it would open our world to Beerus's attention. Knowing that warmongering fool she would jump at the chance at challenging him."_

 _Pausing for a brief moment she continues, "Not only that. But his worlds greatest prize 'The Dragon Balls'. Would also become obtainable in our world, while that could prove beneficial for us. Could you imagine what disaster would befall the universe if Honest were to get his gluttonous hands on them?"_

 _Rohan looked on at the images his mouth agape at the event taking place on the screen._

 _Enhancing another screen, Esmeralda speaks once more. "This world, the one the black swordsman inhabits. He cares little for; He only cares for that woman and his own personal revenge. Why would a selfish man such as he gives a damn about our conflict?"_

 _Rohan can only look on in astonishment as he sees the man butchering horrendous looking abominations. It almost looks as the man is enjoying the chaos he is unleashing upon them._

 _She goes on opening a sub screen in the same picture, "If I brought him here. He would most likely wander alone and make enemies of both sides, not only that. God knows what could follow him here."_

 _She expands yet another screen. this one of a man wearing a straw hat, his arms crossed looking out into the deep blue ocean. A smile on his face from ear to ear. "This one, he is strong. His bond with his crew paramount, they are less his crew and more his family. But that is his Achilles heel, sorrow nearly consumed him when his brother died, How would he react if he saw the friends he made in this world strung up like stuck pigs?"_

 _She turns to Rohan, "He's far too pure for this world." She says with a somber voice._

 _Moving the last screen to the center of the device, Esmeralda opens it, in the image is a man standing alone in a giant crater the ruins of countless foes surrounding the bald man. He stands there with a look of boredom on his face._

 _"Why does he look so uninterested?" Rohan inquiries, "Because he is." Esmeralda responds in a deadpan tone._

 _Rohan raises his eyebrow, "How can one be bored with all that chaos around him?"_

 _Esmeralda sarcastically chuckles, "When nothing offers you a challenge would you not grow bored as well? That man is capable of toppling the empire within a day. But as much as I would love to seem him obliterate Honest into bloody chunks, his heart would not be in it."_

 _She continues on, "He may be a hero, but only for his own personal amusement. He's almost the same as that damn woman, he would not be doing it for us."_

 _Clearing the screens, she waves her hand once more. Revealing a hidden screen behind all the others. Expanding it, she turns to Rohan. "This one, he might be the one. The one we're looking for."_

 _Rohan stares into the screen; there he observes a man with some people traveling through a tunnel while wearing a white hat in a war ship. Perplexed by this seemingly ordinary vagrant. He continues to look on._

 _"Who is this?" He asks. Esmeralda responds to him. "That man? Oh, my dear Rohan the stories I could tell you of this man, his life. A life filled with tragedy, glory, anything I can think of, I have watched that man since the day of his birth. I have observed his entire life. It is for that reason he might be the one, the one that has more than 'Overwhelming force' and stronger than anyone then those guys. What this world needs, is hope, someone to inspire the people. For he an Superhero."_

 _Rohan scuffs as he turns to his Madam, "You believe the key to saving the rebellion and bringing down Honest lies in the hands of some vagrant?"_

 _"He's no mere vagrant!" She snaps at him. "That man lives in a world far worse than our own. In fact, our world is paradise compared to his."_

 _Rohan observes the man as he walks. "A world worse than our own? How is that even possible?"_

 _"Selfish creatures," Esmeralda responds "Selfish, evil creatures who without hesitation. Exterminated countless lives in an insistent. Can you imagine it, Rohan? Civilizations built over thousands of years, gone. History wiped from the face of one. This is their universe called Haloverse he's currently in."_

 _With another wave of her hand, she makes another screen appear, this one is a full image of one particular planet itself was turned into glass. Rohan looks on in awe._

 _"M...my god, what is this?" He says. "What are all these explosions?"_

 _He turns his gaze to Esmeralda._

 _"Those?" She says, "They are more powerful than any Teigu we could ever create, I would dare not even call them weapons. Weapons are used by warriors, to wage battle. However, those things? They only specialize in one thing, erasing existence. Man, woman, child, combatant or none. It matters little."_

 _Rohan stares back his face pale. "How can hope even survive in a world such as that?"_

 _"Through his will and his mission alone." Esmeralda responding to his question. "That man is the light of hope in his world, other worlds he's an multiverse traveler, if anyone could understand what is at stake if this war is to continue, it is him. A man who has lost everything but gain an family and continues to inspire hope in its people."_

 _Rohan begins to ponder what his Madam is saying, "Madam, do you believe such a world, a world like his. Is that the future you see for our own?"_

 _She pauses for a moment before finally responding, "Yes, if this conflict continues. Honest cares little for the well being of anyone other than himself. He would gladly plunge this world into hell just to spite the rebels, not only that, that monster would revel in tormenting whatever human life she could find. For that reason I know not only will he fight for our cause but he will succeed."_

 _Rohan crosses his arms as he turns away from the screen, "It sounds like you have made your decision. I know not if he truly is the one we seek. But I will trust in your guidance, Madam."_

 _Esmeralda stands up from her chair, groaning from the strain it put on her back, "Thank you, Rohan. I must ask for your leave, This requires my full undivided attention to activate Heracles' trump card. If I make one mistake. I could send him to the endless void of space. On the other hand, blow us all sky high. Whichever comes first."_

 _Chuckling Rohan walks towards the door, "Always with that droll humor Madam?"_

 _"You've got to learn to laugh at any situation no matter how bad it gets." She responds._

 _"Right," Rohan says dryly. "How far would we all have to run to escape the blast radius in case something does go wrong?"_

 _He asks her timidly._

 _"Oh, you'll be dead in an instant." She speaks without a hint of humor in her voice._

 _Believe they even existed_

 _Rohan stops for a moment with a look of worry on his face before closing the door. His footsteps picking up their pace with every step until she could no longer hear him._

 _And when the truth finally dawns_

 _"He's so easy to spook," She chuckles to herself, moving back towards the table. She places her hand on the large orb in the center of the device known as Heracles._

 _It dawns in fire_

 _The device began to glow bright green as the hum started to grow louder. "Well, this is it. Once I do this the timeline will be reset and I will no longer be able to observe this world's future." She paused as she looked out a window. "It will no longer be in my hands and all I can do is trust in him."_

 _But,_

 _She looked down back at the device, "You've been through so much and by bringing you here I will only add to your sorrow. For that, I am truly sorry." Louder the hum became, and brighter the green light as it started to fill the room._

 _There's one they fear._

 _In their tongue, he's Dovahkiin:_

 _Staring at the device, she began to speak louder her voice becoming more intense "With that, I want to welcome you and your crew, Hear me the 65th successor of Hokuto Shinken! Welcome, Spidey known as DRAGONBORN, Ultimate Hero, God and God Slayer and everything else! Welcome to the imperial realm!"_

 _DRAGON BORN!_

 _The light consumed her as the as the floor shook and the halls reverberated. The hum grew into a loud crash as a green pillar of light shot towards the heavens. A sight that could be seen for miles around._

 _Suddenly there was a yell: FUS RO DAH! As a screen of a familiar viking looking man shouted and it was Spidey as the Dragonborn!_

 _It was a day that all who saw it would remember. The day he arrived. The day the savior appeared._

 _Nuz aan sul, fent alok_

 _Fen kos nahlot mahfaerakk ahrk ruz!_

 _Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot!_

Earth – Sidney, Australia UNSC HIGHCOM headquarters, Haloverse.

In the office of one Fleet Admiral "Lord" Terrence Hood, the man whose name was on the door could be seen discussing the latest reports and findings by the scientific team on shield world Onix, with him was incredible enough the Ship Master Rtas' Vadum of the Neo - Covenant Navy who was meeting them too provide aid in the research of the Forerunner outpost as a show of friendship and the scientist who discovered and for some time was trapped on the ancient but heavily advanced outpost, Dr. Catherine Halsey, who was on an advisory basis, much to her displeasure, but given the fact that she did leave without authorization under false pretenses, she considered herself lucky that they did not take her out back to be shot, thankfully CPO Mendez and the Spartans vouched for her.

Frankly he could not blame the woman for trying to help her Spartans, he understood her guilt in what they had been subjected to what was taken from them, but times called for desperate measures, and the results spoke for themselves, even now the Spartans were out there keeping order in the inner colonies and keep watching out for the Covenant Loyalist seeking revenge on humanity and the traitors to their cause, they lost many good men and women out there, but the one that always brought a bit of sadness was the greatest of them all the Master Chief Sierra Petty Officer John–117 or some of them knew him as Spidey-117, the hero of the UNSC, his loss was as hard as that of Admiral Preston Cole, the search for the missing section of the _Forward Unto Dawn_ , seemed a waste of resources but Dr. Halsey and the Arbiter insisted that he was alive out there and given his track record he had to agree that was the only reason all UNSC vessel kept an eye out for it.

He was about to ask the progress and discoveries made, when his personal A.I came online with news.

"Fleet Admiral Hood, we are receiving a transmission from the Vega system." The A.I spoke.

"What sort of transmission?" He asked it.

"Unknown all the officers in charge get is a strange series of tones." It replied.

"Then why was brought to my attention?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Because at the end of the tones, it reads to Dr. Halsey." It replied.

That got a reaction from both the Admiral and the Doctor.

"Me? How curious? Do you have a sample of the message?" She asked.

"Yes, do you wish for me to play it Admiral Hood?" It asked while discreetly looking at Rtas', the Sangheili, he of course noticed but took no offense, it would take many years for his people and those of the Neo – Covenant to earn their total trust.

"Do you wish for me to leave Fleet Admiral Hood?" The alien asked.

"No, it could be something involving the loyalists we may have need of your help if so, play the message Churchill." The Admiral spoke, to which he nodded in return and thanks.

The message played out and the Doctor immediately knew what it was.

"Admiral we must respond to this message, it's from one of the Spartans, I know it." She said to him with urgency.

"How can you be certain doctor, it could be a ploy by the loyalist." He rebuffed.

"No, this code is known only to the Spartans, me and CPO Mendez, we must answer, it could be information about the loyalist." She said adamantly.

The head of the earth defenses thought it over quickly and decided to oblige her.

"Churchill inform HIGHCOM of the arrival of myself, Dr. Halsey and Ship Master Vadum, to the communications relay." He said as he stood up from his desk and went to the door followed by the others.

Once they arrived there all personnel stood before the presence of the highest ranking officer and awaiting his orders.

"At ease, who was the one who intercepted the message?" He asked the congregated officers.

"I did sir!" A young woman of twenty spoke.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Ensign Rebecca Valens, sir!" She replied in crisp military fashion.

"Very well ensign, how did you trace the source of the transmission?" He asked again.

"Yes sir, I was at my terminal scanning for Loyalist chatter, when my scans reached the Vega system it immediately tracked a signal, at first look it seemed irrelevant, but upon closer inspection I found it repeated itself, I closed in on the signal and found a seven tone message which finished as being addressed to Doctor Catherine Halsey, up till now the analysts can't make heads or tails of it." She said.

"No need, Dr. Halsey knows the nature of the message, and given its nature I assure everyone here that if it proves authentic then it will be deemed both high priority and classified, do I make myself clear people?" he asked the people there.

"Yes Sir!" They answered as one.

"Good, ensign show us to your terminal and assist Dr. Halsey in any way she asks." Hood spoke to the ensign.

"Sir! Please this way doctor." She said as she took the three to her station.

"I still have the location set ma'am, and it is still going strong, though I am puzzled by its nature." She said to the doctor in a respectful tone, she may not be military but this woman was responsible for the Spartans and was one of the most brilliant minds in the UNSC.

"How so ensign?" she asked.

"Well despite the fact that the Vega system is light years away from us, the signal is coming in as it was just around the corner, I think that this signal is being strengthened somehow, but to do that would require lots of power to do so." She spoke.

Dr. Halsey took that into consideration as she analyzed the signal.

"She is right Admiral Hood, someone is boosting this signal to reach us." She spoke to the Fleet Admiral.

"For what purpose doctor? You say it's in a code only known by yourself and the Spartans, so who could possibly be out there, all the Spartans are currently deployed in various sectors, none of them near that system." He questioned as he was quite confused and worried.

"There is only one way to know for sure sir and that is by replying." She said to him.

He thought it over and agreed with but first some precautions.

"Very well but I want every system secured in case this turns out to be trap." He said.

She nodded and the networked encrypted and firewalled in case of attacked.

"Network is secured, sending reply now." She said as the message was sent to its destination.

"Sir, the signal changed, it sending back another message." Valens quickly spoke.

"What does it say now?" he asked.

"It's requesting permission for visual communications with us." She answered.

"Very well put it on the main monitor." He ordered.

"Visual coming in now." She said as the large monitor came to life, what they saw gave them quite a shock.

"Gasp!"

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"I thought they were dead!"

There on the screen were two people the UNSC thought both lost and in one case dead.

"Fleet Admiral Hood Sir! Commander Miranda Keyes, call sign Nightingale, serial number 21561204, is reporting in Sir!" She said with respect and authority as she saluted.

"Master Chief Sierra Petty Officer, Spidey – 117, reporting in Sir!" He also said as he saluted with his helmet on contain his hat, which somehow doesn't give a shit about that as it just adapted, he look alot different as the armor wasn't green and black anymore instead its blue-black with a red spider on the chest well as an cape draped behind the giant of a Spartan with a gig bag on his back and the helmet's visor was replaced with two white eyes that moved with the Spartan's eyes. And two very unique blades on his back sticking there like its nothing with his right arm having chain around it along with a black guitar bag there.

The Admiral returned the salute albeit a bit weakly as he was in shock at what he was seeing.

"Miranda is that really you?" Halsey asked with a bit of fear that this was a dream or some sick joke.

"Yes it is." She said as she gazed at the hopeful expression of her mother. _'Could my death really have affected her so much?'_ she thought to herself.

"How is this possible? Johnson video recorder showed you died, you were shot in the back by Truth." She said as she had seen the event after returning from Onix, to her it was just another failure on her part, so many lost opportunities, she thought she couldn't feel any worse than what she had done when she gave her up to her father, but watching her die at the hands of a mad man hurt like nothing ever could.

"I have Spidey and the ally he made to thank for bringing me back." She said at those in the relay.

"How did you accomplish that Chief? And what's this about an ally? And what have you done to your armor?" Terrence asked the soldier who stood behind the once believed dead woman.

"Is this a secure line sir?" He said as his line of sight showed he was looking at the Elite.

Vadum knew what he was referring to, he took no offense by it, and he knew the Spartan was only protecting his people, much as he also did.

"Yes it is Chief; Vadum is with us as part of the alliance we have with the Separatists or Neo - Covenant as they are now called." The Admiral replied.

"Very well sir after the destruction of Delta…" "…And with Offensive's passing and with Redeeming and Reckoning's help we managed to communicate with you." He finished his report.

"Incredible, absolutely incredible, to think that you actually found the very core of the Forerunner empire without meaning too, along that you finally came clean about your real history, this Multiverse traveling you did and the armor looks incredible I can't wait to analyze it, you really are most lucky of your kind Spidey." Halsey said with a smile. _'And maybe this time I can finally make up for all the lost time from my daughter if she'll let me.'_ She thought privately.

"Well just in case we're transmitting all relevant data to you now Doctor." He said to her.

"All right, get those data stores ready people I want triple back up's, no screw up's or you answer to me personally." The admiral spoke in a no non sense voice while a flurry of activity was around him.

" _Beginning transmission now._ " Redeeming Bias spoke.

"Transmission received, commencing with data storage." One of the people there spoke.

After some minutes…

"Transmission is done and stored Sir." Valen said as she observed to proceedings.

"Very good ensign, as for you Commander when can we expect you to return?" he asked.

"With the Forerunner drive we will arrive in…" she was cut off by Redeeming.

" _Warning! Incoming Slipspace portal opening take evasive action!_ " The monitor said.

"He is correct Commander, whatever it is its big!" Cortana said.

"Looks lik we're meeting these Covenant now." Mainframe said with a unfazed look.

"Cortana take evasive action! Engage cloak and shield; Chief arm all defensive and offensive capabilities, now soldier!" she ordered.

"Roger!" "ON IT!"

Spidey was in action before she even finished the order well as the clones.

The Dawn quickly became invisible and move from its current position, not a moment too soon as the area they were in was engulfed in a large portal of energy, and from it hundreds of ships came out, all of a design they were familiar with, Covenant.

"Redeeming are we still transmitting to Earth?" she asked as she saw the fleet continue to pour out of the portal.

" _Yes, we are using a subspace frequency of Forerunner design so it will not be detected._ " The monitor replied to her as she nodded her thanks not only for the answer but to the additional fact.

"Good Lord! External sensors register up to 500 vessels out there, 150 Assault Carriers, 150 carriers, 150 cruisers and rest is Heavy Infantry Transports and personnel carriers." Cortana said with alarm.

"What is the insignia they bear Commander Keyes? Is it golden in color?" Vadum asked over the line as he saw no one else was going to by the sheer expressions of shock they were all expressing.

"It is the Red Covenant insignia." She replied as she had already determined the nature of the question.

"Then there can be no doubt that is a Loyalist fleet." The alien Commander spoke.

"Where the hell did they keep such a fleet? The Assault Carriers alone should be next to impossible to have so many standing by and where was it during the war?" the Admiral asked making no effort to mask his anger at the situation.

"I cannot say, the Prophets kept my kin out of the loop after the assassination of the Prophet of Regret, we were viewed as failures and many of them used as cannon fodder while the Brutes reaped the rewards, however I remember after the defeat at the hands of your Admiral Cole they may have kept in reserve many vessel that could be spared should such another incident occur, however with the split between my brethren, the Unngoy and Malegekolo Schism, they may have recalled all those still loyal to the lies of the Prophets and Brutes and now have decided to unleash it against us and your people as well." The Ship Master spoke.

"That makes sense Admiral, with less resources they could be planning to even the odds seeing as we our stretched thin as it is." Halsey spoke.

"How soon could our fleets arrive should we recall them now?" he asked.

"Not soon enough I'm afraid, Sir most are out in the inner colonies providing relief or quelling riots by pirates or rebels, about half could get here but it would not be enough to stop a fleet of that size, not even to slow them down." Ensign Valens said as she finished the calculations.

"Ship Master what of your people can they provide aid?" Hood turned to face the large alien.

"I would have to send word to the Arbiter immediately, but at best half of our ships could arrive and at least give you time, but that fleet will inflict heavy damage before they would arrive." His voice grim at end.

Throughout this the Chief was reflecting all variables and strategies, he looked at the star charts they had and a plan could be seen forming at light speed.

 _'Normally I would get out of the ship and showcase my new skills and weapons on them, but this is going to require more an insane approach.'_ Spidey thought and has a plan in his head already.

"Cortana, Redeeming, Mainframe I require your input." He spoke loud enough to be heard over the chatter, which stopped to see what the soldier had to say.

The A.I's joined him at the tactical terminal to see what he required, after a few moments Cortana exclaimed rather loudly the credibility of his idea.

"Are you out of your Mind!" She said.

"I warned you Cortana, Spidey has a plan crazy as a fox." Mainframe said, he knew he was being ignored but hey he didn't care unless he has something to said.

" _Though theoretically sound in practice this plans does leave much to be desired._ " The monitor spoke.

"What are you planning Chief?" Miranda asked, hoping the man could provide a solution to the current crisis.

"I plan to make use of a combination of Admiral Cole's last stand, the raid of Unyielding Hierophant and our exit strategy with the Gettysburg/Ascendant Justice." He replied calmly.

"Explain yourself soldier." Admiral Hood spoke as he did not like the implications involving what is known as "Cole's last stand", as it is a well known fact that though the man succeeded in defeating a massive fleet with just one vessel and a large quantity of FURY Tactical Nuke Missiles, his final fate was unknown, he also read of the incident involving G.A.J and its bout with abnormal Slipspace, but that was the result of a Forerunner artifact.

"Right now a fleet this size must rest before making another jump, also because they must at least know we could have ways of detecting them, so my plan involves both weakening the fleet and making sure that even if they do survive that they meet a nasty surprise, by opening a portal that leads to the coordinates 2819 - 3210 of this system." He spoke.

Doctor Halsey went to the terminal and inputted the data coordinates.

"Spidey that's…!"

"Yes, it leads to a black hole." He said to her, knowing she was not going to take this well.

She wasn't the only one as the Ship Master had to admit that not even the bravest of his people would dare such a move.

The Admiral was even less pleased as he did not want more martyrs in the fight against the loyalist's.

"But that's suicide Chief! How do you plan to weaken the fleet anyhow?" He asked the armored man.

"With a precise nuclear strike." He responded.

" _You must be referring to the 50 fusion missiles in the armory do you not?_ " Redeeming asked.

"Yes, since their three times stronger than our FURY Tac Nukes, they will make a dent, also the fleet is unaware of us so they will not be able to raise their shields in time, and even if they do they shall be considerably weakened for the next phase which would be to take them all into slipspace and then leave them near the event horizon of the Black Hole." He explained.

"All right but there is so much that could go wrong, first of all how many missiles do we launch? Too many may disrupt the slipspace portal too little and a good portion of the fleet survives, and then there's the fact that we may be caught in the black hole ourselves." Cortana spoke in a grave tone as this plan had many ways to go wrong.

"Will do it." The Commander said much to shock of those who heard her.

"Commander, there must be a better way; surely there must be some solution to this that will not end in both of your deaths." Doctor Halsey spoke out loud. _'Damn it I just got them back and now I might lose them both again.'_ She thought.

"If there were more time then perhaps, but if we can make a difference now then we must take this opportunity, you know these to be true Admiral." She spoke to not only her mother but her commanding officer as well.

"All right Commander, do what you must but do all you can to survive as well, too much blood is on those bastards hands, and I will not have more shed for their fanaticism." He spoke to them both.

"Understood sir, we shall endeavor to follow through with your expectations, though I know not if we can meet them, we shall strive to do so, besides we have already cheated death once, we may do so again, so keep a light on for us." She spoke with a grin.

"May whatever luck you live by Spartan holds out now, my brethren and I shall ensure the threat of the Prophets and those under their banner shall end in your names should you fall, I pray that is not the case as the Arbiter hoped to see you in battle once more not as an enemy but once again as an ally." The Ship Master spoke as he saluted the Spartan in UNSC fashion; he was followed by all those present.

"Stay safe, all of you." Doctor Halsey said to them all but looked straight at Miranda.

"I make no promises to you Doctor, Ship Master, but we will try to so." He said as he returned the salute along with the Commander who also looked at the Doctor silently.

And with that the transmission ended.

"All right Cortana, bring up any ship schematics we have on the fleet see where we can hit for more effective damage, Redeeming, Mainframe begin calculations for number of missiles, and multiple slipspace jumps in the conditions we established, Spidey have all systems prepped for the operation." She ordered.

After an hour the preparations were set and the ship in position, they chose to go for the center of the Fleet for maximum damaged as the carriers were around there, it was also the most spacious for the Slipspace portal for the exit and then transportation of the remaining fleet.

"All right on my mark fire 25 salvos into the designated coordinates, Cortana the moment they launched you get us out of here, wait for the emanations to weaken them slip him and we drag them along for a last ride." Miranda spoke.

" _Beginning countdown T- minus 60 seconds._ " Redeeming spoke as the clock began to dwindle down to nothing until…

" _5…4…3…2…1…Mark_ "

"FIRE!" the Commander ordered.

The Fleet did not see it coming, one minute there was emptiness the next a human vessel appears and fires 25 missiles and disappears into Slipspace, they were so shocked they failed to raised the shields until the first missiles detonated in a flash of energy, the effects were felt immediately as the sections targeted by Cortana though heavily armored against normal UNSC weaponry was nothing against the Forerunner equivalent of a Nuke at point blank range.

A third of the carriers were destroyed as the sections holding their reactors and weaponry were torn through and their cores breached sending more explosions into space and thus more debris were launched and caused more damage, another third was disoriented and ended up slamming into other vessels, the remaining carriers were still functional but their shields to the brunt of the powerful weapons, the cruisers also suffered many casualties reducing their number by half, and they lost all the transport vessels.

Not a moment latter the Dawn made another appearance only this time they opened portal that was as massive as the one used by the fleet, as the new Forerunner star reactor was powerful enough to open such a thing, the fleet having no real semblance of control was pulled in.

In the sector established by Spidey as the kill zone for the fleet the Dawn came out at full speed, while the fleet followed, the fleet commanders saw what awaited them as the massive cosmic phenomenon loomed in all its ghastly glory ahead.

"Full power to the engines! Get us out of here before were caught in the gravity well." Miranda yelled to the A.I's.

"Full power achieved we are pulling away, safe distance to Slipspace in two minutes." Cortana spoke.

" _Warning incoming attack, shields at full._ " Redeeming spoke before several impacts could be felt.

"Guess those Covenant bastards; want to drag us down to hell with them." Miranda said grimly.

"We are out of the gravity well, engaging drive now." Spidey spoke.

Unfortunately one of the remaining Assault Carriers fired their cannon at them just as the portal opened, though off the mark and weakened by the awesome gravity of the singularity it still headed for the Dawn.

"INCOMING!" Cortana yelled.

"Temporal anomaly detected!" Mainframe yelled.

"OH SHIT!" Spidey and the clones.

"Shields at maximum, brace for impact!" Miranda yelled as the energy along with a green light from out of nowhere hit and actually pushed the Dawn into the portal.

Spidey's Dream

 _An unfamiliar place, yet a familiar feeling. He has never been to this place before and yet, something about it was so chilling to him a sense of familiarity. "What is this place?" The man looked around, the smell of burning ash and embers filled his nostrils. The flickering of flames danced all around him._

 _This place...it was not his home. The cobblestone paths, the architecture. That seemed like a strange amalgamation of the modern era and something one would see in a fantasy novel. The kind with dragons and knights._

 _Yet, such things never existed in an medieval world. Still, against all laws of logic and reason he was standing in the middle of it. "Where am I?" The man spoke to himself he rose to his feet. His cape falling off his shoulder revealing his massive form. Confused and bewildered; this was not the Dawn._

 _"A dream?" he said to himself, but it felt too real for a dream. The heat too intense, the stench of blood too overwhelming. He had seen such atrocities before but this time, it was different. He began to walk._

 _Looking around trying to make sense of his situation. Trying to understand the madness that was unfurling around him. He saw mangled and battered corpses littering the streets. The fear, the terror and unbridled horror forever frozen on their faces._

 _Among the bodies, the man saw faces that he recognized. Yet he had never met these people before. However, the feeling that he knew them for some reason was one that he could not shake._

 _A small girl with pink hair in twin tails; her lifeless body slumped up against a wall. A little further down from her was a woman with lavender hair, her body bisected. As if she was crawling towards what he assumed was her friend before succumbing to her injuries._

 _As he continued on, he walked past a green haired man impaled on a railing. Then he spotted what appeared to be two sisters, dead. But locked in a loving embrace as the fires consumed their flesh, well as a black haired man and a brown haired man along with other people in such like a white haired woman and a blue horned man and a orange haired woman well as a blonde with cat ear woman were engulfed in flames._

 _He knew who they are and yet he never meet them._

 _"What is this? Who could have done this?" He spoke to himself; he wandered in a daze, death surrounding him. Such scenes should not shock him, he had seen worse, far worse and yet he could not help but feel powerless. A man who has taken countless lives. Who're fists and powers and weapons have seen more death than any man could possibly imagine falls to his knees._

 _As if he had lost control of his own body, an unseen force was guiding him, for what purpose was he here? Why was he shown this? There must be a reason...there is always a reason, the will of heavens guided this man his entire life. Now, the heavens were silent._

 _Only the smell of burning flesh and pungent aroma of death remained. For the first time in a long time, this man felt powerless. Not since the day the big dipper, his own birthmark, engraved upon his chest, he got from Fist of the North Star universe._

 _A rumble jolted him back to reality and brought his attention towards to the center of the city in ruins. His eyes widened in fear as a massive black shape began to rise. The other worldly howling it emitted. Its joints buckled as its metal body stretched outwards. In his entire life, he had never seen something so, massive but the feeling that was familiar._

 _It was the same feeling when the bombs began to fall and the world was bathed in hellfire. The day humanity was brought to its brink. The Haloverse world descended into chaos, where hope died and the age of evil began. He hoped he would never have to bear witness to such a thing again. The metal demon, slow, cumbersome and menacing shifted its gaze towards the man._

 _Now frozen in fear, his instincts tell him to run. Yet all he could do was stare at the massive figure, it resembled a knight in full armor. Decked out with a massive cape and helm. A faint dimmer of light began to emit from its core. It grew larger and brighter. "Damn it, move!" "Run!" He mentally screamed at himself. "Why can't I move?!" His brain demanded he start running but his body refused._

 _As the light grew brighter, all he could do was lift his arms up in a futile attempt to shield himself. The air around the mass began to crackle and sizzle, the air distorted around its core. Then it came._

 _A loud ear-piercing shriek rang through the air, the beam shot out towards the man. Moving faster than light. All he could do in his final moments...all he could think of was his family and the people he care about. All he could manage to scream as the beam began to incinerate his flesh._

 _Do you want the power? The Space around the Spartan disappeared into a emptiness black, as he heard a disembodied voice speak to him. And Dragoon and the others were trying get to their friend but couldn't, for reasons unknown._

 _"W-who's there?"_

 _I can give you that power well as two items I have with me. All I ask is that you let me into your mind and soul._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _I can sense you have a lot of potential and not enough time before you reawaken. If you and I join together, then we can beat anyone and save them. Well as battle against strong opponents._

 _Spidey thinks, and in a attosecond he decided it. "Alright voice in my head, let's do it!"_

 _The name is Ddraig, you will very good partner after my former partner died, and I will only appear when you truly need it, well you unlocked me early but at anytime you want._

 _"What?! Then what was all that abo-aahhhh." Spidey felt his body begin to glow red and green aura, giving him power he didn't expect to gain._

 _We will meet again...partner. BOOST!_

Location unknown, time unknown.

"Ugh…" Voiced Spidey as consciousness returned to him and sat up from his impromptu nap on the floor.

"Is… Is everyone alive here? Commander? Cortana? Redeeming? Mainframe?" He asked.

*Groan*

"What happened?" Asked the commander as she got off the floor where she was thrown too after the hit from the energy beams.

"I'm here Spidey, a little rattled but fine none the less." Cortana replied.

"My _systems appear to be functional Reclaimer._ " The monitor spoke.

"Same here." Mainframe called out.

"Commander, are you all right?" The Spartan spoke as he help her up and into the chair.

"I'm fine Chief, but I have to ask again, what happened?" She spoke.

"My guess is the energy beam though weakened still managed to hit us, if weren't for the Forerunner shields and armor we would be dead right now." The earthen A.I spoke.

"How is the ship?" She asked.

" _The hull shows no signs of damage, the drive is in need of repairs from stress, there are some internal damage in certain sections, I have deployed Huragok to them and the drive, engines shows slight damage and misalignment sending constructors to correct damage, communications are down, ship efficiency down to 70%._ " The monitor spoke.

"Remind me to make some modifications on the Dawn." Spidey said cracking his neck side to side.

"Well it could have gone worse for us, Cortana check the star charts see where we are." The Commander ordered.

"Processing…interesting, it appears we are near gamma quadrant of the Sol System just 3 hours away from the outer rim." She asked.

"You mean were close to our solar system?" She asked hopeful.

"It would appear so." She replied.

"All right once the engines have been repaired we make for earth." She said.

4 hours later, near Pluto.

"We are now passing Pluto and nearing Neptune." Spidey spoke. The Shadow Clones were still there while maintaining certain parts of the ship.

"How are repairs coming along?" Keyes asked the monitor.

" _Drive is 80% repaired, all internal damages have been dealt with, and communications will be reestablished in ten minutes, ship efficiency is now up to 95%_ " it replied.

"Thank you Redeeming." She spoke.

"Now passing Uranus." Spidey said.

"What do you will happen now Chief?" Miranda asked, taking advantage of the peace after such a dangerous mission.

"I do not understand the question Commander. Unless you have a hidden meaning." He replied as he looks at her with his helmet off and it was laying on an control panel.

"Let's drop rank for a moment webslinger, call me Miranda or Ms. Keyes and what I mean is what will you do now that the war is over?" She asked the man.

"I do not know Miranda, I assumed I shall do what is ordered of me by my superiors, I assume that there is much need of us to deal with the Loyalists, then there is most likely much unrest in the inner colonies due to the war. Except for me." He spoke.

"Then when all of that is done, what do you plan to do afterwards?" She asked curious of what he planned.

"Either remain in the military or be discharged I suppose, there would not be much need for me and the surviving Spartans once peace has been established. And besides, I could probably go back to my home where is my family currently now." He said.

"I see…but could you adapt to a civilian life?" She asked again wishing she could see his face to look at his reactions as he pull his hat over his face.

"Already did, but I'm always a soldier and a Spartan, well as a superhero, but something tell me that our adventures ain't over yet. Besides, we'll see the future has for us." Spidey replied though he did wonder if he could accomplish such a thing, he was in the military since his life as a Spartan began, to leave that behind would be quite strange for him, well ain't for that too.

" _Communications have been reestablished._ " Redeeming cut in.

"Finally, contact HIGHCOM; inform them that we are alive and that the threat has been dealt with." The vessels acting captain said to Cortana.

"Understood, sending." She replied however after a few moments she frowned.

"I don't seem to be able to raise them on any channel, Commander." She said to them.

"Are the communications still damaged?" she asked not liking the implications.

"No, all read that we are transmitting fine, but I'm not picking up anything, in fact we are close to Jupiter I should be able to make contact with the Jovian spaceports, but nothing it's like it's not even there." She said as worry was starting to set in.

"Spidey, you know?" Mainframe had download himself in the suit as Spidey knew what that mean, no communications meaning they in a new alt. universe, but what type?

"Is the cloak available Redeeming?" She asked.

" _Yes it is._ " It replied.

"I want engines at full once we are near Mars, engage cloak, something is definitely not right here." She said, Spidey silently agreed with her.

 _Passing lunar orbit._

"We are now halfway point between the moon and in visual range of Earth." Cortana spoke.

"Put it on the monitor." Keyes said as she, Spidey, Mainframe, and the Monitor joined Cortana near her holo emitter.

"Gasp!"

"That's impossible."

"This is not good."

There on the monitor was Earth, but the differences told them much, there wasn't Africa seemed untouched by the Covenant, there was no Cairo Station, no vessels flying around. It was completely different as the planet's surface. The globe bears a striking resemblance to Earth. The only difference is its primary color is green, instead of blue. Much of the continent they saw is heavily forested and there's at least one ocean towards the east. The local Moon is about the same size as Luna, back at Earth, but this one here is red and not white. Probably made from different minerals to get that color.

"What is going on here!" Miranda asked visibly unsettled.

"This doesn't make any sense? Where is the station? Unless?" Spidey added.

"Uh guys you're not going to believe this but I just hacked a communications satellite, well there's wasn't one but I managed to use one of our Clairon satellites, that from the looks of things seems to be late time amalgamation of the modern era and something one would see in a fantasy novel. The kind with dragons and knights. And well, according to the date we are in the very time about Dark ages's, meaning we were sent the era of 5th to 15th centruies AD, about 9,999 years back in time." Cortana spoke.

"What! That's impossible how could we have travelled back in time?" The Commander now even more distressed, Spidey didn't show it but he too did not like the implications of that while figuring out what universe they were in, until he remember the people's face in his dream or a vision.

"Actually I don't think we were just sent back in time." She added as her investigations showed her some startling facts.

" _Are we in an alternate reality perhaps?_ " Redeeming asks though from the tone it doesn't seem like much of a question.

"He is right, take a look at the monitor." She said as images began to run.

"Cortana, please tell me that I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." She said not quite sure if the images are real or not.

"They are indeed real I'm afraid." She said as the images showed men and women fighting against each other, in a war, some people has strange weapons, some seem to be flying under their own power, others firing beams of energy from the weapons, lifting objects not even they could done with the armor on by strength alone. Unlike Spidey.

"Seems that we're stumbled on an war we didn't knew about, but what the hell." Cortana said with no humor in her voice whatsoever.

The Commander summed up the situation in two words.

"Oh Shit!"

Spidey concurred; they had stepped in it deep this time. And he just figured out the universe he and the UNSC crew in.

"We step into a anime verse of Akame Ga Kill!"

(AN: Don't own the property of them but my character I do and please plain English review, it would help me if I can understand them, and I been working on this for 2 years, but hey can you guys make me an anime opening for this story, please?)


End file.
